The Quests of Minnie Mouse
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: Mob Gangs, Death Sentence, Shipwrecked, Haunted Woods, and a juicy love affair she never wanted to think of again. There is more to this mouse then what you thought. Please R
1. Pain

**The Adventures of Minnie Mouse**

Minnie Mouse had never felt pain like this before. She had felt it when Pluto had died but she never really knew the meaning of the word until the day she lost both her best friend and husband. Her heart ached with the pain and tears swelled in her eyes, waiting to be set free in a deluge of water. Minnie sat kneeling in front of the tombstones. Rain pounded down on her as the people of her kingdom laid their lost ones in their graves. These were the victims of the Phantom Blot's rule of France when she was away. She had come home to find millions of her subjects dead. Today they were being laid to rest. As the priest finished the prayer they walked silently and slowly out of the graveyard, their loved ones were left behind.

Minnie was clutching a bouquet of black roses. She held back her tears as she looked sorrowfully at the grave of Pluto. It read:

**Here Lies a Good Dog Who Loved Life and Everything in it.**

**He Was Also a Good Friend and Pal.**

**We Will Miss Him Deeply.**

Minnie took a shuttering breath and let it out. She had never felt this before. Pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She leaned on her father's hand and closed her eyes, happy to have a confident being to take the pain off her heart. But it was not the good help that she had hoped. Instead the hand lifted her up and forcibly turned her around. Her father looked outraged and slightly purple in the rain. "What are you doing?" he shouted at her.

"I just wanted…" Minnie began but her father cut her off.

"I was just…bah!" he mimicked. "I don't want anymore of this nonsense. Now that that…urchin is dead your mother and I are taking back the throne. We want you to come back and forget about all of this." He said. Minnie shook her head.

"A couple more minutes, please." Minnie asked. Her father seemed to explode then he turned and stormed off. Minnie put her head down and walked the way to where Mickey's empty grave was. She kneeled down and cried. Yes. Minnie Mouse had finally felt pain.


	2. The Begining

Minnie plodded sadly through the streets. She hung her head low and barely lifted it up until she had reached the palace. She walked along the long hallways, water trailing behind her. As she turned into her bedroom she shook her head at the sight of her parents sitting on her bed. She looked down and walked quickly over to her closet. She opened the door and tried her best not to cry. "Well, we told you he was riff raff." Her mother said in a high, primp tone. She whipped out a tube of lipstick and ran it across her lips.

"Don't start crying, you knew it would happen. The boy was a nobody." Her father proudly stated. Minnie was trying to suppress her anger. "He might have been king, but…"

"He was my husband." Minnie cried to her father before he could finish his sentence. "Whether you like it or not, he was my husband." She turned to them and wiped her eyes. "You may not have liked him but I loved him." She bowed her head and turned back to the comfort of the closet, even more tears this time.

"Fine, be that way you filthy little girl." Her mother shouted, as she stood upright. "We loved you even when you chose a commoner over the_ acceptable_ men and this is the thanks we get?"

"He wasn't a commoner. He was the true king, not you." Minnie blurted out. She heard her mother gasp and pull her father from the room with her in a great wave of hatred. Minnie turned and slumped onto her bed. She put her hand on the silk sheets and thought again of Mickey. She quickly jumped back and stood against the wall. He was everywhere to her, even in death. She shut her eyes and cried. "There is nothing I can do." She cried softly to herself.

She dried her eyes and looked up. There, in her closet, was the dress she had worn the last few months. It was tattered and torn. Beside it, hung the uniform of her late husband. She got up and walked over to it. She felt it and suddenly, she felt more confident. A renewed vigor woke up inside her. She pulled it down and laid it on her bed. She threw her veil off and pulled her own uniform down. She laid it next to her husband's and opened the drawer to her desk. She took out scissors and thread and set to work dismantling the uniforms. She took pieces of each and sewed them together while taking measurements. She held up her new work and walked over to the mirror.

"There is something I can do." Minnie said proudly. She looked up at the top of the mirror. She took down Mickey's sword. It was sparkling in the near darkness. Above it was the resting place of Mickey's old musketeer hat. She took it down and held it. She twirled it around in her hands and then placed it on her head with a twist. "I will be captain of the Royal Musketeers." She vowed that day. She unsheathed the sword and gave it a twirl. And on that night, the pain Minnie had felt left her and was replaced with revenge. A revenge to kill the Phantom Blot.


	3. Nighttime

Minnie almost glided through the war torn streets of France, stopping every so often to adjust the hip belt she wore that held her sword and a pistol with two shots. She finally crossed the bridge and surveyed the rubble that had once been the headquarters of the musketeers. She shook her head and turned to a young fox walking by with a ladder as he hurried to help his friends remove the debris. "Excuse me, when do you think this will be rebuilt?" Minnie asked politely.

"Maybe in two years." He responded. He looked down at her clothes and shook his head. "What are you trying to be, Halloween isn't here yet." He laughed and went on about his business. Halloween wasn't here yet. It was only October 20th. Minnie sighed and turned back to look out over the bridge at the lights burning in the windows as the darkness of the night settled on the peaceful village. The kids were rushing home to supper and the thieves and bandits sat inside going through their plans once more.

"Will this ever be the same again?" she asked herself.

"Depends on what you mean." A burly bear said behind her who was piling the scattered hay into a wheelbarrow. "This place wasn't in the best rule. Those pompous old coots up in the castle never give a damn about us out here in the streets." Minnie opened her eyes wide. She had never heard one of her subjects said wrong about her parents or at least curse in front of her. They had always seemed so peaceful the way life was. She looked down sadly and said the only proper thing to say.

"I know."

Minnie walked back over the bridge with a pensive mind and a heavy heart. As she walked she noticed for the first time what her subjects did at night. They ate around their tables and read their children stories. They went for long walks in the parks and tucked their children into bed. "If only Mickey were here." Minnie said sadly. As she walked along she heard a click behind her.

"Shut up and give me your money." The thief said.

"Oh for Pete's sake." Minnie said furiously and whipped out her gun. She spun around and pointed it but as her eyes registered what stood in the street with her she dropped it and her hands fell limp at her sides.

"Ha! I'm guessing you know I'm not after money now." The Phantom Blot said as the lights in the street faded away.


	4. Emil Eagle

The Blot drew himself up and slowly walked to his cowering pray. Minnie looked at her environment. Nothing to help her defeat this menace. This was the first and hopefully the last time she met the Phantom Blot alone in combat. "Stay back!" Minnie shouted bravely as she tugged on her sword hilt. The Blot stopped but then chuckled when he saw Minnie fumbling with it. It was caught in the holster. She put both hands on it and tugged with all of her might.

"Just give up." The Blot said. "I can sense you are weak. You've lost your best friend and dear husband in one day, just stop struggling. I will take you to a place where you will never worry about them any more." He raised a black hand and a wisp of black smoke issued forth from it. Minnie let go of the sword and it slipped out the back of it. She smacked herself in the head for putting the holster on backwards and dodged for it.

"Ha! Now I got a sword." Minnie said triumphantly. She raised it high and it became wedged in the sign above. "Come on!" she shouted as she attempted to pull it from its resting place. The wisp grew closer and a bigger cloud of purple smoke twirled and danced out form the Blot himself. Minnie jumped up onto the sword and continued to pull, upwards this time. She was standing on the iron bar holding the sign up. She struggled with it as the black wisp entangled her. She pulled with all her might and then, fell off the pole backwards.

"Oh, for pity's sake." The Phantom said as he shook his head. "You aren't even worth the trouble." He recalled his smoke and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Ha!" Minnie cried as the lights turned back on. She raised her hand and stomped her foot. Her foot connected with the hammer of the pistol, which was still waiting to be fired. "Oh…" she said and pulled her foot back. The pistol rolled with it and was now aiming up just as Minnie's shoe hit the trigger. It blasted a chunk of wood out of the sign above and the sign came crashing down on Minnie's head. Minnie rubbed her head and kicked the sword aside and sat down on the bench a few inches away. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Rough night?" an eagle said sitting next to her. He was dressed in a dark gray suit and had a tie clipped to his collar.

"Yeah. A little." Minnie said as she looked over at him.

"Those your affects?" he said as he pointed to the sword and smoking pistol on the ground.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Minnie said as she rushed forward to take them back.

"Name's Emil. Emil Eagle." He said to her as Minnie fumbled back.

"Hi, I'm Queen Minnie Mouse." Minnie said as she shoved the sword back into the holster.

" Well, your highness. I have a small farm down a ways from here. I came to find some help for it. Would you be kind enough to help?" Emil asked her.

" Sure, actually I would be happy to go." Minnie said as the wheels in her brain started spinning. A chance to improve on her skills.

"Wonderful!" he said as he jumped up. He withdrew directions from his pocket and gave them to Minnie. "Her is where you can find my farm. I'm afraid I can't pay you much but you'll be greatly appreciated" Emil said as he turned and walked away. "More then you'll ever know." He added under his breath with a smirk.

Minnie stood there and looked over the directions. She walked back to the castle silently and thought along the way of how long it would take for the bump on her head to swell down.


	5. Year long Quest

Minnie slipped skillfully out of the carriage. She took a deep breath in and smiled at the lush town that lay before her. She picked her trunks out of the back rack and saluted to the driver. She shifted her large skirts and walked carefully out of the town square to the nearest building. "Bon jure!" Minnie greeted the portly Monkey behind the counter. He had a book on the counter and his head propped up with his arm.

"Hey." He replied. He flipped a page and kept reading. Minnie stood there expecting some of his manners to come in. After the few seconds of awkward silence she reasoned that he wasn't of educated status and decided to answer the question he should have asked.

"I would like to know how to get to Eagle Farms." Minnie said as she withdrew the slip of paper Emil had given her and slid it across the table. The monkey looked at it quickly and then turned back to his book.

"Yep." Was all he said.

"Yep? All you can say is 'yep'? That isn't even a correct answer. Who the heck answers a direction question with yep?" Minnie said losing it. She blew a piece of hair out of her face and slammed her luggage on the counter. The monkey reared up and grabbed the case. He threw it out the window behind him and grabbed Minnie by the collar.

"I says yep." He said badly and threw her out the window too. She landed in a barrel of hay. She fell over and picked up her luggage. She looked out at a wide plain.

"Better get walking." She said as she shuffled along, humming a tune to herself.

Minnie climbed the bluff and rested. She had been going all day and didn't know if she was heading towards Eagle Farms or away from it. She rested her cases on the grass and rubbed her hands together. She unclasped her cloak and took out the compass from the pocket. She held it out and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw the needle pointing to the west. She looked over that way and saw nothing but rolling hills. She shut it tight and walked that way. As she walked she looked up at the stars and forgot about her mission. She shifted the case she was carrying and held the cloak tight to her as the cold wind blew. Emil had better need her.

Minnie awoke the next morning to the smell of daisies. She rose up from her comfortable bed she had made from her case and some clothes. She packed them back up and slung the cloak over her shoulder. As she glided in the patch of daises she saw a small farmhouse on the horizon. She smiled and started running, trampling the daises as she went. She reached the house and was about to go up the staris when a familiar eagle walked out of the door. "Minnie!" Emil shouted as he walked down to her and gave her a hug. "Great to see you."

"Thanks. Sorry I was late." Minnie apologized. She placed the luggage down. Emil looked at her weird.

"I wondered why. Town is only three minutes away. I even saw your coach ride by after he had dropped you off. I thought you might be lost. Looks like I was right." Emil smiled as he finished. He pointed behind her. Minnie turned and gave a giant sigh of disbelief. The town was so close she could even make out the woman and men out in the street. On the other side, she saw the same monkey sweeping the hay out of his store.

"I hate this." She said as she sunk down onto her luggage. She shook her head and Emil helped her inside.

Minnie walked down the stairs silently as Emil held the torch aloft. "I need to show you something." Emil said as he led her down. When they reached the bottom, Emil lit a lamp nearby and the place lit up. They were underground in a secret cave. Machines were everywhere.

"You don't know Ludwig, do you?" Minnie asked as she surveyed a curious device.

"No, no Ludwig rings a bell. I made all of this." Emil said proudly and he walked up next to her. " I understand you lost someone, quite recently."

"How'd you hear that?" Minnie asked as she backed up, tears starting to swell in her eyes. " Only my friends and subjects know that."

"Word spreads fast, my dear." Emil said as he hugged her. Minnie felt herself relax for a moment. 'What if I told you, you could see him again?" Emil said as he smiled. Minnie looked up at him.

"You can?" Minnie asked as she looked at him.

"Minnie." Someone said behind her. Emil's face flushed and Minnie turned with a shocked expression.

"Minn..ie…n…" was all Mickey said before he vanished in a puff of glitter. Minnie was shocked but Emil recovered quicker.

"Minnie, what if that could be real. It was only an allusion. But, with the right stuff, I can remake him. Revive him." Emil said in her ear. Minnie's heart soared.

"Yes! Tell me what you need me to do. I'll do anything." Minnie said as she jumped up and down. She turned back to where she had seen her late husband, not noticing the smirk on Emil's face.

"I took the liberty of making a list. I need you to bring me these things." Emil said as he dramatically pulled out a long sheet of parchment.

"Ok." Minnie said as she took it and fastened her holster. She slid in her sword and then the pistol was securely locked. She saluted. "You can count on me. Thank you!" Minnie added with a giggle. She skipped up he long stairs, he faith having been renewed, and her year long quest beginning.


	6. A Cog from an Old Clock

Minnie walked off the ferry in a grand manner. She held her head up high, her packs in her hands, and a nice smile on her face. She reached the end of the walkway and took out the paper Emil had given her. "Let's see. I need: A cog from an old clock, red berries found in a fountain, and cloth woven on the backs of angels. Strange enough." Minnie said as she tucked it back inside her breast pocket. She walked skillfully off into the busy London morning and took in the sights. " I'm home." Minnie exclaimed as she strutted, almost ran, off into the bustling streets.

She was awed by the splendor of her old home. The beautiful sculptures, grand buildings, and the carriages riding off into the fog. " I guess I'll start with the cog since it's pretty much self explanatory." Minnie said as she stopped to pick up a map. " Ah, Fezzywig's old clock emporium. That was easy." Minnie exclaimed as she trotted off down the lane to pay Fezzywig a visit. Minnie wound her way around the corner and passed a nice café. She had a notion to stop for coffee but decided not to.

" Hello, what may I do for you?" Fezzywig said as Minnie entered to shop.

" Hello, I was wondering if I could have a cog from one of your oldest clocks." Minnie said. Without another word Fezzywig withdrew a small cog and slipped it into her hand. " Thank y…" Minnie began when Fezzywig snatched it back. He laughed.

" You thought I would really give you a cog from one of my precious clocks. Never!" he shouted and pushed her out the door. She fell back and landed in the mud. Fezzywig slammed the door.

" Well, where am I to find an old clock?" Minnie asked. As if to answer her, the clock chimed the hour off. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. It was beginning to get dark. Minnie got up. " It's better then nothing." Minnie said to herself as she walked off to the clock, hoping to find a cog.

Minnie quietly unlocked the lock with her sword and shut it tight. As long as no one knew she was there she was safe. She looked up and saw massive wheels and cogs mashing together to keep the clock working. " It is never easy." Minnie said as she pulled her hat low and tried in vain to find a small enough cog to carry among the giants. As she pulled her self up to the top of the final staircase she saw a ladder hanging down before her. " Where do you lead?" Minnie asked as she grasped it. She pulled herself up and shot the lock off the door. Wood flew everywhere as she climbed up out of the trap door. She was standing right under the bell. It was hanging there in the center with a rotating wheel beneath it. The clock faces surrounded it. As Minnie gaped in awe she spied a small flash of light in the corner of the platform she was on. She walked over to it. " A cog!" She exclaimed as she ran over and picked it up. She stuffed it into the pocket and smiled.

" You had better put that back." A voice said behind her. " I collect those and I don't like it when I lose part of my collection." Minnie turned and gasped. A vampire stood behind her with a large bag of cogs in his hands. There was a small hole in the bottom, where the cog Minnie had found had fallen out.

" I just need it for…" Minnie started.

" I don't care." The vampire shouted. " It is my cog and I want it back." He dropped the bag and rushed at her. She sidestepped and fell onto the turning wheel below. The cog flew out of her pocket and rested on the very edge. Minnie scrambled for it but the vampire got it first. It swooped below and rose up behind her, bag in his hands.

" Now I will teach you what happens when you steal from Blared." The vampire shouted as he dive-bombed her. She ducked and cut his bag open with her blade. The cogs tumbled out and only one, and fell down to the grinding mechanics bellow and gone from existence. All but one. It lay there between Blared and Minnie.

" I'll just take this." Minnie said as she reached for it. " Since you have no more collection you won't need it."

" No. I will have it and kill you!" Blared flew at her and she picked up the cog. Blared hit her and she flew through the air and landed on the bell. It rung out and Minnie slide to the platform bellow. Blared showed his claws and swiped her out of the nearest clock face. She flew out of it and got a nice look of the town before plummeting downward.


	7. Hanging On

Minnie clutched to the side of the clock and pulled herself up. She was breathing fast as Blared descended upon her. " Had a nice fall?" he asked sarcastically.

" Yeah. Maybe you should try it." Minnie said as she withdrew her pistol and fired at him. He dodged the bullet and sank down. She turned and jumped up to the ledge and clambered on to the 6. " How's that for you?" Minnie shouted back as she climbed onto the hand. She hoisted her lag over and continued to climb. She was halted when a green slime was shot in front o her.

" How's that for ya?" Blared remarked and dived at her. She knocked him off and continued climbing, avoiding him and his projectiles. She prepared herself to jump into the hole and bring herself in but was flown up by Blared. " Fool!" He shouted and hurled her full speed at the top of the tower. She collided and tumbled down a few inches. Her heels caught on the edge and she turned her-self around. She grabbed the tiles and climbed. When she was a decent way up she turned and fired at Blared. He was hit and sunk down.

" Ha!" Minnie shouted but it would not save her as the tiles fell away. They flew off into the air and seemed to join together in the middle of an empty space. She realized what they were forming and rolled away as Blared's tiled hand smashed down upon her.

" How do ya like me now?" he shouted and opened his mouth wide. Green slime emitted and Minnie had just enough time to dive over the edge to avoid it. She however missed the side and fell down the roof. She grabbed the ledge and tried to pull herself up. Blared's face looked over at her.

" No where to run, little mouse." He said as he flicked her off. She fell onto the hand as the clock read 8: 46. She was standing at a slight angle but enough to put up a good fight. She took out her sword but she might as well have not for it was blasted out of her hand. She grabbed the knives in her belt and threw them. They barely made a dent in his new form. She instantly grabbed her pistol and fired a few shots till she ran empty. She tossed it aside and put up her fists.

" And now I'll show you who you're dealing…" Minnie exclaimed before Blared picked her up and held her in his fist.

" You were saying." Blared said as an evil grin spread across his face.


	8. Blared's Warning

" Fine, do what you want with me." Minnie said and held her chin up. " I only wanted to save Mickey."

" Mickey!" Blared said. " Mickey Mouse?"

" My husband. Yes." Minnie replied as tears swelled up in her eyes.

" Why did you not say that was what the cog was for?" Blared said as his evil grin turn to a sentimental smile. The tiles reformed on the roof and Minnie found herself standing at the base of the tower with Blared hovering in front of her. Her weapons were a couple feet away on the ground.

" What's this? Why are you being nice?" Minnie asked as she prepared for another struggle.

" Because, Mickey's death is one of the biggest tragedies of the world. When I heard of it I wept for many days. Then I got over it, just as you should." Blared said. He poked Minnie's chin up and she saw the stars twinkling above. " You see them. They wept over his death too. And yet they burn just as bright as they did the night before."

" How can stars cry over something that they didn't know happen?" Minnie asked as she looked back down at Blared. " They didn't even know Mickey."

" But they knew his death was a most sorrowful one." Blared declared as he shook his head. " They know about Mickey's past and the Blot's plan to destroy him for thirty-seven years. And he finally got him."

" The Phantom Blot was planning to kill Mickey for thirty seven years? But…" Minnie said. Blared put a hand on her lips and she looked at him.

" All in good time will you find out the answers to your questions." Blared said as he levitated Minnie's weapons into her belt. " Go. Take the cog back and think of Mickey no more. I have seen…"

" You have seen nothing!" Minnie shouted. Blared's eyes flashed as Minnie stepped forward. " How do you expect me to get over my sadness so easily? I don't want to feel this pain any more! I jus…"

" Pain! You don't want to feel pain!" Blared said rising into the air. The wind picked up and a red light filled the street. Minnie backed up against the wall. Not on her own, but from the strong wind pushing her there. Every leaf, every speck of dust flew into the air and whipped around as Blared grew angrier.

" If you do not want to feel pain then don't return!"

" What? I don't understand." Minnie pleaded.

" If you do not desire pain then leave you employer! He has NOTHING but pain in store for you!" With one last red flash, Blared vanished and the wind stopped. Everything fell to the ground. Minnie was breathing fast and thought hard about what Blared had said.

" He's just lying." Minnie resolved to herself. " He's just mad because I have his stupid cog." She snorted and stuffed it away.

But as Minnie walked along the road to her hotel, she couldn't stop thinking about what the vampire had said. Was Emil just using her? Should she just forget about Mickey? Why was the Phantom Blot tracking Mickey for so long? Where were the other items? Why did the stars weep for Mickey and not for Daisy? Pluto? These questions filled up her mind and each time she thought she had an answer it slipped away and was clogged up by the questions again. As she entered her room and lay down on the bed one last question joined the others. What had Blared seen? Why did she have to be so rude? She would know that answer if she hadn't interrupted him. She closed her eyes and pondered this question. While she thought she felt it creeping into her. With every thought she felt its icy feeling and her heart skipped a beat. She shook her head but it filled her up again with no remorse. She had not felt this since a couple of weeks ago.

Pain.


	9. Confusion

Confusion. That is what Minnie Mouse felt as she walked aimlessly through the streets, searching for a fountain that had red berries in it. " I ain't ever seen a fountain with red berries in it." Was the response from Minnie's recent victim. Minnie walked away and back to her hotel room.

" This is hopeless." Minnie said to herself as she leafed through her map. She had searched every fountain and yet not one with red berries in it. She would need a bird's eye view to see any other fountains not marked on this map. " Where can I find a high enough place?" She perked her head up and snapped her fingers. " The clock tower."

"No!" Blared replied as Minnie conveyed to him her request.

" I just need to see if there are any fountains not found on the map." Minnie said as Blared shook his head.

" You were rude to me before and now I won't let you. Not even for Mickey."

" I know. I was rude but I want to make up with you." Minnie said as she held her head down.

" I guess I will except your apology." Blared replied as he hovered down to her.

" All I'm asking for is a short trip. Just to spot any fountains."

" Ok. But no pit stops."


	10. Cheif Berscout

Minnie's eyes were peeled as she scoured the ground from her place in Blared's hands. He was carrying her as they flew over the tops of the houses. She spotted a long lost fountain in a circular alley. They descended and Blared lowered her down. " Nope." Minnie said as she examine the basin the fountain drained into. " Hello." She said as she spotted a tiny square button. It was in the center of a flower and sun behind it. Minnie brushed the dust off of it. As she did, she pushed it in. She felt the fountain shake. " What the. Blared, help." Blared flew down to her.

" You people. Can't a vampire just have a little peace and quiet?" Blared complained as he landed and slithered over to Minnie.

" No." Minnie said and then she heard it. The crunching noise as the bottom of the fountain parted, revealing a spiral staircase leading down ward. The water flowed down the sides, creating a wall of water around it. " You coming?" Minnie asked as she jumped onto the rim.

" I'm not a very big fan of water." Blared said. Minnie gave him a look and he shook his head. " I know I'm going to regret this." Blared said as he lifted himself over the edge and tripped. He fell down most of the stairs before he hovered himself upright. Minnie skipped down the stairs. They went deeper into the fountain depths and Minnie heard the wall close back up. The water stopped. It cascaded down and hit, with a splash, the pool waiting at the bottom. Minnie walked down the last few steps and drew her pistol. Blared gave her a quizzical look.

"Just in case." Minnie reassured him.

" Yeah, you're just scared." Blared said. He flew forward and hovered over the landing.

" I am not scared." Minnie remarked as she stepped off of the last step. She looked forward and gasped. A small walk way connected the platform to a giant island floating in the middle of the underground ocean.

" This is new." Was all Blared replied. Minnie moved forward with her pistol in hand and her sword ready at her side.

" Well come on." Minnie shouted back. Blared jumped forward and quickly sped up to her rate. They passed through the arches that lined the small walkway to the island.

Minnie pushed open the gates and rolled in. She smashed into a few booths and toppled over a table. " I'm okay." She said as she got to her feet and picked up her pistol. She heard a click and saw another pistol pointed at her.

"Drop it and back away." The dog said as some of his mates drew up behind him. Minnie dropped it. " Outsider, eat lead." The man started to pull the trigger when his face went pale. He dropped his gun. Some of the men ran away screaming.

"Ah, a greeting party! How do you do?" Blared said as he stretched out his hand to the man. The man collapsed. "Why do they always do that? Am I that ugly?" Blared asked Minnie as he stared at the body.

"Must not be used to a vampire." Minnie said as she picked up the gun. She got a glimpse of the badge the man wore.

**Chief Berscout**

**Head of Union Police Group**

**Secretary of Protection.**

" Not a very nice chief." Blared said as he and Minnie hovered off into the city.


	11. Blared's Creator

The giant doors swung open as the Imperial Guards pushed them. Minnie and Blared were being followed by more guards, who were keeping a good distance away from the vampire ahead of them. The guards bowed before an elegantly robed man. He had a flowing beard that wrapped itself around the staff he was holding and along the floor. His throne bore a weird resemblance to a pot and yet it also looked like the mightiest thing she had ever seen. "Sire, these outsiders have requested a hearing with your nobility." One of the guards said as he bent down on his knee.

"Very well. You may leave." Was all the king replied. The got up and left Minnie and Blared with the king. " So, what have you come here to tell me?"

" I have come to ask you if there are any red berries found on the magnificent island."

" There are." The king said as he pulled a chord. A curtain parted and Minnie saw a garden full of red berries. " They are special to my people. Our ancestors planted them as a first source of food."

" With no disrespect, may I take just a few." Minnie asked.

"You may indeed."

" Wow!" Blared said. He had his mouth at the ready to spit green energy at him but was surprised that the king was so calm. " You are a lot nicer then that guy who came to greet us."

"Berscout? He is a pain in the butt. We had to give him his job. He is head of most local mobs around here. He had just as much power as I do. There have been many rumors that he will try to take the surface world. The only ones I can trust are my noble men, advisors, and guards."

" Wow. That is unsettling. Knowing that you are trapped in your own kingdom." Minnie said as she thought of hat the worker had told her a few weeks ago. She really hadn't cared of her people. Maybe, that would spark a huge power like Berscout's. She took out her bag and grabbed several berries. She said thanks to the king and departed with blared to the outer wall of the kingdom, walking out into the rest of the island.

" This is where I leave you." Blared said as he started to hover upwards.

" Wait!" Minnie said as she grabbed his cloak." Thank you."

" No. Thank you." Blared replied. Minnie looked up at him and wondered what he meant. " I have only walked on this earth for seven years and meeting you was the best thing I have ever done. Continue on your quest, Minnie."

" Seven years?" Minnie said. " But you know so much."

" Because my creator knew so much." Blared said. He pulled his cloak out of Minnie's hands and lowered a bit. " My creator knows more then you do now. He knows more then most now."

" Tell me. Who was your creator? I would like to meet him."

"Ha! It is impossible to meet him. He is dead."

"Then his name."

" His name was Morcius." Blared rose up and flew away, leaving Minnie alone on the island wih her berries and one more question that needed to be answered.


	12. Berscout's Revolt

Minnie sat near a pool outside of a tavern. She had the bag of berries at her feet and was looking through her list again. " Got two. Twelve more to go. Next two on my list are cloth woven on the backs of angels and purple sand from a man's eye. Well, I'm not going to find that stuff here."

Minnie folded the list and put it into her bag. She stood up and started walking. She passed the last bush when she was blown to the ground by the bomb. The entire street was in flames. People were running and screaming everywhere. Ten men ran out of the rubble and chased them down. Minnie drew her sword. She ran into the mess but was stopped when a big cat fell in front of her. His teeth were gold and he had bombs strapped around him. "Hello miss. Mind if I kill you?" He raised his club and swung. Minnie dodged it and knocked him out with her sword. His wound was bleeding badly but she didn't care. She knew the cause of this.

" Don't move Berscout!" Minnie shouted as she entered the king's chamber. Berscout stood over the king with a knife to his throat. He laughed.

" And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Berscout asked. He pushed the knife closer to the king's throat.

" The fact that you have just set this island on fire." Minnie retorted. She reached in and pulled her gun free of the holster.

" Oh, that. Nice diversion wasn't it?" Berscout said with a grin on his face. " I've been planning to sink this place for years. With this dump out of the way, I can take the surface world without any ties to the Earth."

" So you want to destroy your home?"

" No, my prison." Berscout said as he killed the king. The king fell onto his beard bed. The gray beard turned red with blood. " I've been down here with no sun of moon. The waves have beat against the shores and worn them away. This island will be gone soon any way. Why wait?"

" Think of what you are doing."

" I am. And now that this foolish king is dead, me and my mob will destroy the stairs and leave this place to die." Berscout fired a shot at Minnie. She ducked and Berscout rammed past her. She gave chase, with one last look back at the dead king. She chased him through the streets. His crew was gone, waiting for him at the stairs. People were grabbing what they could and running towards the stairs as well. She pushed her way to the walkway, in time to see Berscout run to the stairs. She sprinted after him, pushing people aside as she went. She had to stop him before the stairs were destroyed. Not only would the island vanish, so would she.

She fired one shot at Berscout. It missed and dinged off the stairs. He lit a fuse and the bombs detonated. The stairs were destroyed. The people screamed and stopped, caught between their burning island and their destroyed chance of survival. The island finally gave way and fell into the sea. A giant tidal wave swallowed the walkway quickly as it sloped into the sea. Minnie fell and kicked her heels. Blades shot out of her soles and she gripped onto the walkway as it leaned up to the sky. It broke in half and Minnie saw her chance. She leapt onto the last remaining stairs. There were only ten left until the bright daylight above. She climbed them and felt two give way under her and fall down to the screaming swimmers bellow. The tidal wave engulfed the last of the walkway and drowned more then half of the swimmers. Their pleas could be heard from Minnie as she hopped skillfully up the final step. She looked down and thought of the innocent lives that had just been taken and would be taken. She cried as she jumped out of the fountain and the final step fell away. The bottom of the fountain closed up and Minnie was left at the end of an ally on her back. She looked up into the sky and breathed the fresh air, air that the poor islanders would not feel again. She got up and walked away.

She cried as she walked down the ally and out into the street. She thought of Berscout and his crew loose in the world, the dead people, and the king's death. As she pondered these things she also remembered the red berries sitting in her pack. She took it off and looked at them. As she shifted through them she saw a little note at the bottom of her pack. She picked it up and read it.

Minnie, We will meet again and I will reveal Mickey's presence to you.

He is dead yet still lives.

Blared

Minnie checked the back of it. Blank. As she thought about what this meant she felt something grip her mind.

Confusion


	13. Cold

Cold. That is what crept inside of Minnie as she rode her horse into the cold frigid air. The snow was settling. It was now November 26th. It was almost Christmas time and she had only two things on her list. She had her scarf pulled around her neck and her hat was threatening to blow clean off her head. " Where in the bloody world will I find angels with cloth on their backs?" Minnie complained as she knocked her boots together to keep the snow off of them. She jumped down off her horse and walked a little ways ahead. The wind whipped more snow at her. She covered her eyes and squinted. All she could see was a snowy plain. " I think I liked the rain more."

She turned and rode her horse farther along. The snow quickly clogged the horse's legs up. It could not walk any further. Minnie jumped off and fell into the snow. She picked herself up and shook off the snow. She got up and looked around. Her horse had run off, back to the warmth of the town. "Baby." Minnie said as she drew her sword. She displaced the snow as she trudged along, thinking of the long walk back. Her blade hit something as she moved on. She sheathed her sword and dug the snow away from the body lying in the snow. She gasped. It was the overturned body of Blared. "No." she said to herself. She reached forward to turn him over but she was halted by the appearance of a dark shadow over her. She looked up and screamed. She was knocked out and dragged up the side of the mountain by the Yeti.


	14. Angel Ridge

Minnie's eyes blinked open as she was being dragged up a seep hill. She looked down and screamed. She leapt forward and held onto the big airy arm pulling her. She looked up and stifled a squeal. The tall and broad yeti was just going up over the ridge and continued climbing. Minnie didn't now what scared her more. The yeti or the thousand mile fall down to the ground. "Hello." Minnie said shakily. The yeti turned his head and snorted. Wisps of breath came out and Minnie realized how cold it was. "Do you mind telling me where we are going?"

"If you want to I will." the yeti said with a growl. He dragged her up some steps carved deep into the ice.

"Yes, actually, I would like to know."

"Up to Angel back Ridge. The local town is up there." He pointed ahead and Minnie gasped. The lone ridge looked exactly like an angel. The wings were far spread, the hands holding a trumpet. It was almost _too_ perfect. She could see little wisps of smoke coming out from her back. "I'm Ye. May I ask as to why you were poking around my brother?"

"Brother? I was not near any other yeti. Only…" Minnie began. She stopped and began to think back to the last things Blared had said o her. "Morcius created you as well, didn't he?"

"Aye! That would make him me brother. He's oldest. I'm fourth oldest. Only three years. Nessie came before me and Harry before her. After me there is Hogty and Sandy. Hogty is the youngest. I think Crystal is last but I wouldn't know." Ye kept going on about his family. Minnie listened and learned more. Soon, they arrived at the village. There were little to no people.

"Why are there so little?" Minnie asked.

"The cold. Killed most of them." Ye dropped Minnie of and did a clumsy bow. He tramped off and Minnie was ushered into a warm cabin. Minnie spotted a spinning wheel in the corner.

"Do you make cloth?" Minnie asked as she remembered her reason for going there in the first place. The woman nodded.

"It is what we do to make blankets to keep warm. Many, are not lucky enough to make them or get one quickly and they…" The woman pulled aside a curtain and revealed a dozen frozen bodies, each trying to clutch a blanket feet away from them. Minnie clutched her chest and turned away.

"How do you make the cloth? You must go to the village to get it. And if you do, why not stay there?"

"We do not spin yarn or thread. The climb is too steep for us. We use Ye's fur for wool and that is what we use. However, Ye has to keep his fur to live so we are not able to make as many. The reason for so many dying from freezing." The woman responded.

"Maybe Ye could do something." Minnie suggested as she looked off down Ye's path. She rubbed fine oil on her sword and stuck it into the fire. The tip lit up and she held her make shift torch ahead of her. She walked off into the storm, looking for Ye and some answers.


	15. Ye's Anger

Minnie climbed up the last ridge and lay on her back. She was beginning to feel the chill. She rolled back over and continued walking. "Ye! Where are you?" she shouted as she continued climbing up. She started to climb up what appeared to be the head of the angel when the ice beneath her gave way and she plummeted downward. She slid along the ice slide and was shot out of a hole in the wall. She slipped across the floor and hit the window at the far end of the chamber.

The chamber had no light but seemed to give off its own. The window had fine curtains over them and yet Minnie could not see any sight out of them. "That was a fun ride." Minnie said as she jumped to her feet. Her sword was stuck into the wall She grabbed it and started o yank it out. It would not budge. "Come on! Will I never get a break?" Minnie cried as she pulled with all of her might. Suddenly, it jettisoned out of the wall and Minnie fell back onto the pedestal in the middle of the room.

It was a grand pedestal. It was carved out of ice with steel hammered into it. On top there was a bracket that looked as if it had once held something. A great something. Minnie stared at it before the giant shadow appeared behind her. "What are you doing here?" Ye asked. Minnie.

"I came to find you. Tell me, what happened to Blared? Is he dead?"

"No, he is very much alive. In fact, I was just having a word with him in my back room. Until _someone _came poking around." Ye pointed to a small archway set in to the ice. Minnie could make out the familiar shadow of her favorite bat sitting in his chair.

"Blared!" Minnie shouted. She started to run to him and felt that finally all of her questions would be answered. Ye stopped her.

"He does not want to see you now." Ye said as he pushed her back. "And neither do I. You just won't stop until you've pestered everyone and everything to get what you want. You are a spoiled royal!" Ye smacked her silly. She flew across to the wall. "You still have not listened to Blared! I know you've met him. He must have told you! He only thing you have ever actually taken from him was that there might be more then one of him. And now you know. He had brothers and sisters."

"I have listened to Blared!" Minnie shouted. She picked up her sword and whacked Ye upside the head. Ye growled as blood spurted out. "I have always respected him." She jumped over Ye's paw and sliced him arm open. Ye howled in pain. "He is one of my friends!" She sliced his chest open. Only a little. "I always listened to him!" She was about to strike him in the head when her blade was caught by Ye.

"No! You have not and you never will! Good bye, Royal Idiot!" Ye tossed her backwards. She was blasted out of the window and she grabbed at the curtain. Nothing. She flew through the tube and was blasted out of the angel's trumpet. She fell down thousands of miles. She felt it. The wind whipped by her and she tumbled downwards.

She grabbed a knife out of her belt and tied a piece of her dress around it. She threw it at the mountain. It stuck. She smiled. She would be safe, if the thread had not broke at the last minute. She screamed as she plummeted down. She hit the ridge hard and fell off. She landed in the snow rolling. She again fell off a hill and landed face first in the snow. The wind swept more ice and snow over her. She shivered as she looked up. The town was gleaming right before her. One hand was clenched over her sword, the other in a tight fist. She sat up and looked up at the mountain. The Angel Ridge was too high up for her to see. She felt even more terror spread through her as she thought of what might have happened if she had no landed safely. She stood up and opened her fist. A miniscule piece of cloth was lying on it. Cloth woven on the backs of angels. She stated to walk back to her inn when she finally clasped. She lay in the snow, waiting for someone to come. To help her. To save her from the

Cold.


	16. Sick

Sick. That is what Minnie felt as she walked blindly through the snow. She trudged her way out of the square and looked for the next village. She felt as though she had been shredded up, put back together, and shot 400 times. The world was spinning. "Must keep going." Minnie told herself. She kept walking. She heard a bell and looked left. She could see a ship floating off in the distance. "They can help." Minnie exclaimed. She threw her hands down and started to run for it.

She was still woozy and wobbled. Sew was slightly off on vision but she kept the boat in her sight at all times. She ran as fast as she could. "I need…" she started before she fell through the ice. She was submerged for what seemed like eternity. She stuck her head up and screamed. It was freezing. She shivered and started to climb out, only to break the ice more. She started swimming towards where the boat was, hoping someone would save her. She never made it that far. She started to sink and very slowly, she felt all senses leave her. The last thing she remembered was a splash.

* * *

**P.S: An episode will now only be THREE chapters long as opposed to the original FOUR chapters. This will save me time and you the suspense of waiting to see what happens next.**


	17. The Kraken's Rage

Minnie woke up on a nice, warm, silk bed. She rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" Minnie asked. Last time she checked, she thought she had been drowning.

"I saved you." A voice said from a corner of the room. Minnie looked over.

"Emil!" Minnie shouted. She jumped up and ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you. Oh, I have three of your things." Minnie ran over and grabbed her bag. She poured its contents out on his desk for him. "A cog from an old clock, red berries found in a fountain, and cloth woven on the backs of angels. Did I do well?"

"You did perfectly." Emil said with a small snicker. "I will take these back to the house and I will leave you to gather more. What are the next two you need to find?"

Minnie expertly pulled out her list. "Purple sand from a man's eye, and a bottle made from the ocean." Minnie finished as she put the list back. Emil patted her on the shoulder. Minnie felt a warm feeling go through her. It felt like she was happy again, for the first time after Mickey's death.

"Very good, my love. Go and get the rest. I have your ship ready to board." Emil said as he kissed Minnie on the forehead. Minnie blushed. Emil opened the door and realized that she was standing in the captain's quarters of a ship. She walked out into the sun and watched the men working to ready another ship tied to the side. "Get on, I will send men over shortly."

"Ok, my love." Minnie said mocking him and yet at the same time starting to fell in love with him. She was so preoccupied with the handsome captain to notice a giant black shape moving in the water towards her ship. Minnie walked to the wheel and was instantly jostled. She fell to her knees.

"What was…?" Minnie began. A giant black tentacle broke through the center f the ship. It picked the ship up and hurled it into the water. The entire port side was blasted away. The ship slanted to the left as Minnie clung to keep on. The monster again reared a tentacle, followed by another. They grabbed opposite ends of the boat and ripped it in two. The bow was under in less time then Minnie ever believed possible. It was just her on a boat that was going under fast. She grabbed her pistol and waited for the inevitable tentacle. It shot out behind her and she shot it. It reared in anger and smashed the last of the boat into drift wood.

Minnie floated along on the wheel as the wide ocean lay before her. The monster raised one last tentacle and slammed it down on the ocean. Minnie was consumed by the wave. She was pushed under and she saw the creature. It was black, had an eye as bug as the ship and yet weird colors seemed to blink across it. The creature howled and drove Minnie farther down. She almost chocked had it not been for the helping hand of an unseen ally. Minnie breathed again and swam off into where an island was visible in the distance.


	18. Purple Sand

Minnie walked out of the water and lay down on the sand. She was breathing heavy. "I have way too many near death experiences. At least it's warm in November here." Minnie said looking on the bright side. She hopped up and turned around. The trees were tall and their leaves were wide. Minnie was stunned. She started to walk into the lush forest. She examined everything, knowing she would need a raft to get off the island and get home. She started taking fallen tree trunks and leaves and dragging them back to the shore.

"This has to work." She kept telling herself as she hauled the last of the trunk to the shore. She reached for her sword to start cutting them. Nothing. She looked around and saw it lying in the sand. She grabbed it and noticed a stone wedged in the ground. "Good, an anchor." She pulled it but it did not come out. She pulled harder but it still did not move. "What is wrong with this?" She started to shovel it out and as she went she noticed it got bigger and bigger. Suddenly, Minnie was down in a large, deep hole looking at the head of a statue.

"Didn't see that coming!" Minnie said as she took out her canteen. She drank the last of it and then she spotted it. Purple sand was in the man's eye. "Of course." She scooped some into her canteen and corked it. She climbed out and set back to work on her raft.

While she worked, she thought of her home, miles away. Of her friends long lost. Of her new friends, Blared and Ye. Maybe not Ye. Of her new love interest that she knew would bloom someday. Of the lurking dangers around every corner of her quest. Thinking of all this made her remember something. Ye had said she never listened to Blared. She racked her brain for something said to her weeks ago. She could not remember anything. All of this made her feel

Sick.


	19. Loneliness

Loneliness. That is what Minnie felt as the warm days of December turned to January on her island. She sat atop a cliff, staring out at the endless sea. If only one ship would come, she could go home. She sat on that cliff with her legs tucked up to her. She was crying softly as she longed for her home in Paris and the sociable life she had. She got up and looked down at the beach. Her half built raft still sat there. If not for the occasional hurricanes and tropical storms, it would have been finished by now. She sighed and walked through the dense woods. She gathered some coconuts and drank the rich milk inside.

"I want to leave here." Minnie said to herself as she stared at the sea till she had to look away because of the glare. "And somewhere in this blue prison, is special glass that I need." Minnie was thinking of the glass from the sea that she needed for Emil. "Emil, why didn't you help me?"

Minnie shook her head and set about working on the raft. "I just need that stupid glass."

"Sea Glass?" the creature said as it raised its head out of the water. Minnie spun around and drew her sword. She made some expert moves in the air at it. She had had lots of time to practice on an island where no one could disturb you. "Peace, Minnie. Unlike my brother Ye I bring tidings of peace."

"Who are you?" Minnie asked as she put her sword back into the holster.

"I am Nessica. Nessie for short." Nessie replied. " I used to live in Loch Ness but dug a hole out of there."

"Must have had a lot of time on your hands. Then again, you did have six years." Minnie remarked as she approached Blared's sister.

"Ha! So you have seen my brothers. I figured _you_ would have." Nessie said with a wink.

"Yes, Blared being the more hospitable. I wonder, does Blared even want to talk to me anymore?"

"In time you will find out."

"Got that from Blared?"

"Yes, he rubs off on you after a while. Any way, I was sent here to show you the way to the Mermaid's Lair. The place where the glass may be found. Touch my fin and the power to breathe under water will be yours."

"That easy?" Minnie asked as she looked at the extended fin. "Nothing is that easy."

"Not for mortals." Nessie replied and Minnie touched the fin. Instantly, the island vanished and Minnie was swimming in the water. It was easily done since she could now breathe.

"Say good-bye to your island. You will never see it again."

"Like I would want to." Minnie remarked as she and Nessie swam deeper, into the mysterious abyss below.


	20. Into the Abyss

Minnie and Nessie descended lower into the abyss. Minnie's eyes adjusted to the darkness. She swam lower but Nessie stopped her. "Beyond this darkness is the lair of the Merpeople. But inside this darkness also lies a being that will kill both you and me. It is known as the Kraken yet the Phantom Blot calls his pet the Nightmare. If any movement appears then cover your face and swim as far and fast as you can downward towards the light."

"I will." Minnie said as she felt her stomach drop. There was something down here that was so large it could drag a huge ship to the depths. Minnie pulled out her sword and kept swimming. As they kept going they quickly noticed that the water was so black you could not tell which way you were going or if your eyes were closed or not. After what seemed like hours, Minnie saw a light appear. It was blue and it called Nessie and Minnie to it. As the light got closer Minnie sped up and swam for it.

"Come on!" Minnie shouted back as it got closer. She never saw the blinking colors in an alcove to the east. She kept swimming, not seeing the black tentacle slither out into the light. Minnie saw the hole in which she could slip through. Before she reached it, a black tentacle closed it. Minnie stopped dead as she aw the colors flash back and forth up and down the tentacle. Minnie stuck her sword out and was blown backwards as the tentacle smacked her silly. She spun up and could see the colors rush at her. She cut it as it missed her. She heard the screech boil the water. Then she felt more tentacles warp around her and she tried fruitlessly to get out. Then she saw the eye. She took out her gun and shot at it. The bullet stopped and floated down. She slipped out of the tentacles and stabbed it in the eye. It shrieked. She cut another tentacle but was not fast enough for the other ones. She was choking to death. Nessie rammed into it. It relinquished its grip and Minnie saw the hole at the bottom open again. She swam with all of her might to the gate and slipped in. She fell onto the stone ground.

She panted and looked around. Mermen were swimming around and the Mermaids were gossiping. Minnie got up and saw the small bullet she had fired at her feet. She looked up and saw a black tentacle covering the light. It was much bigger then the merpeople. She backed away and saw a glistening castle on a rocky hill. She ran to it and wasn't paying attention to the merpeople who turned and said, "A mouse? That's weird."

As she reached the palace she noticed these Mermen were bowing to her. The doors opened for her and she entered a grand hall. A merman sat in his throne and smiled down on her. "Hail, Queen Minnie of France." He said with a bow.


	21. Nessie's Goodbye

"Hello." Minnie replied with a small curtsey. "I was told you have a glass for me."

"Ah, right to the point. Yes, Nessie did tell us that you would be in need of this." The king withdrew a shining bottle from a chest. "We take the finest water available and turn it into brilliant glass. Be very careful with it. We do not wish for you to brake it." The king handed Minnie the bottle, wrapped in a velvet bag and tied with seaweed at the top.

"Thank you." Minnie replied as she took it.

"You are a very lucky mouse, Minnie." The king said before Minnie turned to leave. "You have some very nice friends looking out for you, you should be glad."

"I am," Minnie replied. As she turned to leave she heard a great crash. The royal guards burst out of the hall and Minnie rushed out with them, sword drawn. She saw mermaids and mermen swarming towards the barracks. Minnie saw Nessie rush around the corner and swam up to Minnie.

"Quickly, Minnie. We must leave. My sister Crystal will help." Nessie said quickly.

"Crystal? But…what happened to the Kraken?" Minnie asked as she remembered the giant beast.

"Never mind that. Close your eyes and meditate. Have an open mind." Minnie did as Nessie said. She felt Nessie put a fin on her and then what felt like being sucked down a tube. She breathed fresh air again. Minnie opened her eyes and looked around. She was floating in the water with land visible ahead. Nessie was also next to her.

"This is where I leave you. Here, you must find my sister, Sandy. She will take you back to Paris. You will have to swim to shore. Good luck, Minnie." Nessie said as she dived down.

"Bye." Minnie said as she started to swim back to shore. As she swam, she felt a feeling in her. As she swam to a distant country, where new threats were and Berscout was waiting for her, she felt

Loneliness.


	22. Hot

Hot. That was the temperature Minnie felt as she wadded through the warm waters. She looked out at the barren wasteland that lay before her. She fell onto the nice sand and closed her eyes. It was nice to have time to sit and relax, finally back to the mainland and closer to home then ever before. She lay there for a moment and then rolled over. She looked out at the sand and sighed. "I'm never getting home." Minnie said to herself. She tapped her sword to reassure herself and got up. She saw clouds of dust being kicked into the air. "People!" Minnie said as she ran towards her first human contact in a month.

"Hello" Minnie shouted to them. "I need help. Can any of you point me in the direction of France?" Minnie called to the hooded riders who quickly enclosed her.

"Hello, miss." The leader said as he handled a knife in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Minnie asked as she grasped her cutlass's handle.

"I am just preparing for your end. I wonder, do you want it painful or quickly done?" the leader said as he took off his mask.

"Berscout!" Minnie said as the dog gave a hideous smile at her. She cut his horse down and then knocked five of his men off. The other four withdrew rope and lassoed her. She dodged them and returned her attention to the five men fighting her. She grabbed for her pistol and fired a shot. Nothing. Her last bullet had been wasted beneath the sea. She smiled and threw the knives. Two men down.

Minnie kicked her heels together and stabbed a man in the chest with her spike. She parried another attacked and kicked back, sending the horse and its rider to the ground. Three horses jumped at her as she furiously tried to defend herself. She knocked one spoke lose and hurled it at a rider. The rider fell off backwards. She knocked her opponents sword away and stuck him in the arm. He fell. She grabbed two more knives and hit a horse directly between the eyes. It fell. She spun around and prepared to finish the last off before she remembered something. "Where's Berscout?" Minnie asked.

She turned around and was kicked in the head by Berscout's foot. He was atop a horse and laughed heartily as Minnie fell to the ground. "A feisty one. Gather her weapons and bind her. We take her back to the juncture. She and the other captives will get along quite well." Berscout said as Minnie was tied tightly and dragged away by the horse. Little did they know that a certain worm was only minutes away, trying to find Minnie.


	23. Captivity

Minnie woke up as the guards pushed her forward. She was chained and her hands were tied. "What's going on?" Minnie asked.

"We're taking you to the sergeant." Berscout said. "It seems these above world people don't like it when another wants power."

"Wow! Took you this long to figure that out?" Minnie added sarcastically. Berscout turned and smacked her. She stood there, shocked.

"I don't need any lip from you!" Berscout said as he turned around. "I'm glad you got the Death Sentence. It means I have you out of my hair forever." Minnie gasped. "Yeah, we're going to kill you. Surprised? Why should you?" Berscout said meanly. Minnie tried to stop but was being pushed forward by the guards. Finally, she buckled her knees and would not move. Berscout turned to her and kicked her in the chest. She fell and was dragged to her cell where the chains were taken off. Minnie sat there, a little blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Let me go. I just want to go home." Minnie croaked. Berscout laughed.

"You aren't going anywhere without this." Berscout said holding up a small, rusty bronze key. "Maybe you should have kept the vampire." Berscout spit on her and left. Blared.

"Blared, I'm so sorry." Minnie said as she thought of her old friend. "I should have listened to you." Minnie curled up on the ground and tried to sleep. She couldn't. She kept going back to Blared. Her only friend. She thought of her old friends, Donald and Goofy. And she thought of her love, Emil. Emil, such a beautiful man. I love him as much as…Mickey. Minnie shot awake, disturbed by the fact that Mickey was now in her thought of Emil.

"I love Emil." Minnie said as she pushed Mickey out of her mind. For the moment.

"And I would love it if they didn't put stone over my sand." A muffled voice said as the stone shook. Minnie backed up. It gave a great heave, and then another. Finally, Sandy the sand worm burst out of the floor. 'Hello, I'm Sandy. No pun intended." Sandy said as she looked at Minnie. "I'm Blared's sister. I've come to bring you home."

"Ok." Minnie murmured. She was still shaken that half of a worm with a mouth was sticking out of the floor. "Wait!" Minnie said as she moved to the hole. She pulled out her list and glanced it over. "I thought there was a reason I was here. Rusty Freedom. Well, I'm in a cell and a rusty old key gives me my freedom. These riddles are getting easier." She put the list back and hopped into the hole. "Sandy, I need to make a stop at the equipment locker."

"No problem." Sandy replied as she wormed her way back into her hole. "I have a keen sense of direction. Just follow along."


	24. Everything

Sandy burst through the floor of the equipment locker. Millions of weapons lined the walls and shelves. "Stay down and cover the hole like I said." Minnie reminded Sandy.

"I'm as good as gold." Sandy said as she moved back in and covered the hole up, leaving a patch of sand. Minnie grabbed her effects sitting on a table. She then pushed every weapon off the shelves and pushed down the spears and guns on the wall. Berscout burst through the door and bulled his knife out.

"Hello." Minnie said as she disarmed him.

"Very good, Minnie." Berscout said as he took out his scimitar. "I wonder, how did you escape?" Berscout asked as he lunged. Minnie expertly deflected it.

"I had some help from bellow." Minnie said as she ran to the end of the locker. Berscout grabbed a spear and tossed it. It barely missed Minnie. She took out her gun and aimed at Berscout. Berscout stopped and stumbled forward.

"Wait! That pistol has no bullet in it." Berscout said with a wise smile. "Getting stupider I see."

"Or you are." Minnie said with a smirk. Sandy flew out of the hole at Berscout's feet. She grabbed the rusty key and whacked him against the wall. Minnie jumped back into the hole and Sandy dropped the key for her. Sandy started chewing a way out like no one could believe. Berscout was in the hole. He was stunned by the fact that there were two tunnels. "I think we lost him." Minnie said. That was, until Sandy started chewing a rock. Sandy gagged and sputtered. Berscout smiled as he heard the coughs. He ran down it, with a loaded gun.

"Ah! Rocks. I hate these!" Sandy complained. "I could die from them."

"Well Berscout will kill you if you don't get going." Minnie said.

"Exactly." Berscout said as he drew his scimitar. Minnie took out her sword.

"Sandy, work on getting out!" Minnie shouted as she ran at Berscout. Berscout fired. It missed Minnie, but not Sandy. "Sandy!"

"What? What's wrong?" Sandy asked. She turned around. Where there should be a hole from the bullet was undisturbed skin. Sandy was fine. Berscout was stunned, giving Minnie enough time to knock the gun out of his hand. They fought. Minnie dodged Berscout's moves expertly as Berscout parried every attack. "Got it!" Sandy said as she cleared a way out. Minnie stopped and dodged Berscout's last swipe. She bolted out of there with Berscout behind her. Sandy slammed the tunnel wall, closing the oath and keeping Berscout from following.

Minnie breathed the free air again. "Free. It feels so good." Minnie said. "And I got another ingredient."

"Yeah, yeah." Sandy said as she dove into another dune of sand. "You ready to go home?"

"Am I ever." Minnie remarked as she followed Sandy into the final tunnel. The tunnel to France.

* * *

Minnie emerged from the ground. "I'm home." Minnie said as she breathed in the familiar air.

"I'm going now, Minnie." Sandy said as she started to turn around. "Take care of yourself. Bye and good luck." Minnie turned to ask her something but the hole was already covered by fresh earth.

"I'll ask someone else about that." Minnie said. "As long as I am home." Minnie skipped down the street, which she had last been on. She ran through the streets and shook everyone's hands. She now knew what it was like to be cooped up for so long. She finally crossed the bridge and fell onto the small garden in front of the castle's front doors. "I'm home." Minnie said with tears in her eyes. She was greeted at the door by her old maid Gertrude.

"Queen Minnie!" Gertrude said. She was shocked. "You look…rugged. What happened to you?"

"Everything." Minnie said as she hugged her, getting mud all over Gertrude's apron. 'What has happened since I left?"

"Everything." Gertrude said as she wiped mud off of her. She took out a handkerchief and dabbed her face. "Minnie, your parents are dead."

At that moment Minnie felt everything but

Hot.


	25. Sadness

Sadness. That is what Minnie's heart was experiencing as the news of her parents deaths gripped her. "My parents…are dead?" Minnie asked Gertrude. "How did they die?"

"They were poisoned by a certain Berscout." Gertrude said. Minnie's heart skipped a beat. Berscout had done this. That evil dog. "We don't even know a Berscout."

"I do." Minnie said stiffly as she tried to hold back tears. She wiped them away. "He is an evil man. I have only seen him twice and each time he has done wicked things." Minnie broke down. Gertrude helped her inside as Minnie's life collapsed around her.


	26. Maybe

Minnie sat in the parlor, at the end of February. Her depression was deep. She wandered around the house like a shadow of her former self. She had taken it upon her self to become captain of the musketeers. She had already signed three new recruits to her force and was slightly happy that the numbers were rising. Just a month at home had helped her country very well. She had abandoned her quest. She now only thought of it to remind herself how foolish she was trying to do so much.

"Gertrude." Minnie said as she sat up in her parlor seat. Gertrude rounded the corner carrying a silver tray. "I would like to see some reports. Please have them ready by tea time." Minnie said.

"As you wish." Gertrude said as she went off to get the Musketeer reports.

"Why am I made to suffer every time?" Minnie asked herself as she sipped her water.

"Because, if you didn't then everything would be easy." Emil Eagle said as he strode across the room. Minnie sat up.

"Emil!" Minnie shouted as she jumped up and hugged him. "I missed you.

"And I you. When I caught wind that you had abandoned your quest for your parent's deaths I came right over." Emil said as he stroked Minnie's hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, much better." Minnie said as she perked up.

"I was wondering if you are interested in your quest. The next object on your list is a French jewel of passion." Emil said as he kissed her forehead.

"How do you know that?" Minnie asked as she looked up at him.

"I wrote the list." Emil said with a hearty laugh.

"A French love jewel. A ring." Minnie exclaimed as she took off her wedding ring. That is when she thought of Mickey.

"Very good! May I have it and the other items you got?" Emil said as he reached for the ring.

"Yes, but…"Minnie said as she held her wedding ring, remembering back to the first wedding she had with her love, Mickey. "Emil, I feel…drawn…to you. I love you Emil. You've treated me perfectly and you've always been there for me. You make me feel good. All I want to know is if you love me."

Emil took the ring and backed up. He stammered and then he bowed his head. "Maybe." Emil Eagle replied before he took off. Minnie stood there, having finally let Mickey go. She sat down and cried. Her new love, Emil, only _maybe_ loved her. She was heartbroken. And she felt it grip her heart as she firmly decided to make Emil proud.

"I will continue on my quest." Minnie said proudly. "I will become the greatest Captain ever! I will…love Emil Eagle." Minnie said as she jumped up and tore off her gloves. And she felt it leave her. She felt it go away.

Sadness.


	27. Lost

Lost. That is what Minnie felt as she walked endlessly through the small villages lining the entrance to the long forbidden Forksten Woods. Minnie rounded every corner, looking for a guide to help her find the entrance to the famous forest. These villages were small and usually only had four houses and a food shop. This was mainly because the wood was famous for housing the weird and supernatural. "Excuse me." Minnie said to a food merchant. "I was wondering if you could show me to the Forksten Woods entrance." The man had a heart attack on the spot and dropped, heaving. Minnie crouched next to him and helped him get up.

"No one ever goes into those woods willingly. They are all spirited away. Besides, if the king and queen of France built a wall around it I can saw it is safe to presume they don't want us going into it." This was true. Minnie and Mickey had decided that it was best to seal the forest and lose every connection to the evil, which the woods spewed out. They had left but one solitary entrance. The very one Minnie was having trouble finding.

"Fine, be that way." Minnie said as she turned on him. "But I will find my way into that wood. Minnie walked out and took a quick glimpse of her list. The next items that were written on it were bark from the purple Forksten tree and the pot of a spirit. She was confident that she would find both of these in those woods. As she meandered away from the villages she noticed torches lining an old path. It was over grown with vegetation and looked menacing. Minnie slowly walked down it. She slashed the plants aside with her sword and finally made it to a clearing. She sheathed her sword and looked up. "Wow!" was all Minnie could say at the enormous entrance to the Forksten Woods.


	28. Forksten Woods

Minnie stood in awe at the giant door that kept her out of the Woods. It was made of iron and had jewels around its sides. "Fancy." Minnie said. She stepped forward and placed her delicate hand on the door. She pushed it open and was instantly immersed in a dark, shrouded forest. She stepped through and the iron door swung shut behind her. She was now locked into the deadly woods. Minnie picked her way through the near darkness. She stumbled here and there but never fell. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and her pace sped up. She kept herself from speaking for fear that a near by animal will be drawn to her.

Minnie picked her way through a patch of briars and sat down. It was late and she felt as if she had been going on for hours. She sat down and wiped the sweat out of her eyes. She heard a rustle of leaves. "Who was that?" Minnie asked. She got up and heard the branches snap. Her breath quickened. She started walking forward. "I'm going now." The mysterious animal quickened and she felt something brush her head. She quickened her pace to a slow jog. She saw a bush sway as something landed in it. She started to jog through the woods. She heard running behind her. The pool ahead of her splashed as two things fell into it. One came up. She was now running. As she ran she tripped. She groped on the ground and turned. She saw a tall, hairy beast running at her. She ran pell-mell. She felt the twigs and branches swipe her in the face. She fumbled for her sword but dropped it. She didn't even stop to get it.

She ran so fast that she never saw the cliff coming up. She fell for what seemed like minutes but was in fact only seconds. She hit the thorns at the bottom hard. She stumbled out and kept running down the path. She collapsed in the large clearing. The trees were gnarled and twisted. Something had destroyed them. Minnie looked up and saw a tall, purple tree in the middle of the clearing. She smiled and got up. She walked over and started cutting a piece off. That is when she heard the growl. She spun around and saw an old, dilapidated house sitting behind her. It glowed with a purple aura. Minnie backed up and continued carving out a piece. When she finally had it she heard a deafening roar behind her. She turned and saw the house standing behind her.

Its teeth (or what looked like them) were clenched and its windows flashed with an evil gleam. Minnie stood motionless as the house reared and attacked.


	29. A Friendly Guide

The house attacked her and Minnie threw her knives at it. They penetrated the siding but never made more then a dent. She threw up her hands to block but was surprised when she heard the house being pushed back. She opened her eyes and saw the same tall and hairy beast protecting her. "I think you'll need this." The beast said as he held out Minnie's sword. Minnie took it and rushed forward. She clicked her heels and jumped into a flying leap. She slashed the house and then followed it up by some well-placed blows. The beast jumped to the roof and quickly dismantled much of the roof and demolished the chimney. Minnie had most windows gone and the whole right side destroyed. The house shrieked and ran off into the confines of the dense forest.

'Thank you." Minnie said to the strange beast.

"If not for the fact that you are a friend of my brother, Blared, I would not have saved you." The beast said as he turned to her. "Forgive me, Minnie. My name is Harry."

"Thank you, Harry. I would not be alive if not for you." Minnie said. "I wonder, do you know what that house was doing in these woods?"

"Yes, that is the magic house of the late Magicia DeSpell. I am sure you have seen her returned from the dead. Her house has taken on her magical properties and now terrorizes these woods. Sorry about that fright I gave you earlier. I wanted to help you."

"Why would I need help?"

"These woods are dangerous. I have lived here a long time and now all of the perils. Come, I will show you where your next item lies." With that, Harry leapt into the tall trees and jumped away. As Minnie followed him through the dense forest maze, she felt confused. But more then any thing, she felt

Lost.


	30. Scared

Scared. That is what Minnie felt as she ran wildly through the woods, following Harry who swung from above. Weird noises clicked and clattered everywhere as Minnie raced along. "So, do you even know what's next on my list?" Minnie asked her hairy companion.

"Yes, I was informed by Nessie what it was." Harry said as he swung down from a vine. He was now face to face with her. "What you are looking for now is a pot from a spirit. What better place to find it then in these haunted woods?" Harry swung back up and was gone.

"Well, then could you tell me of the spirits from which we wish to find this pot?" Minnie stammered as she picked her way across a stream.

"Actually, you should know them." Harry said. "You've seen these guys before. All they ever do is call me Bigfoot because apparently I have large feet." Harry called down. Harry swung his legs around and checked his feet. They seemed normal.

"And could you jog my memory as to who these ghosts are? I'm not up to speed as you are." Minnie cried. "All I ask is a hint. A name. A quip." Harry swung down in front of her. She screamed and withdrew her pistol.

"These ghosts are the spirits of the Beagle Boys."


	31. Brass Cauldron

"The Beagle Boys!" Minnie exclaimed as she gasped. Last time she had seen the Beagle Boys, they were locking her and Daisy in a trunk. She only later heard that they had been made into clones and rampaged across Paris and destroyed the musketeers. "I thought they were dead."

"Hence them being spirits." Harry mocked her. "When they were turned into clones, their spirits were combined as each clone died until they were three huge apparitions. Being as large as their souls were, the call of these magical woods called them here. They have shrunk back to their normal size as all remnants of their clones were destroyed. They have since started collecting things of value. A giant brass cauldron is their prized possession. I think a cauldron can be considered a giant pot."

"One little problem." Minnie said as she gave a cracked smile. "How am I to get a _giant_ cauldron out of these woods and with out their knowing?" Minnie smacked him in the face with her pistol. Harry fell to the ground and knocked her shins. She fell to his eye level.

"Did I not say the cauldron was of _great_ importance? What makes you think it doesn't have magical properties?" Harry hissed as he rubbed his chin.

"Are you saying that it's magic?" Minnie asked.

"I am saying that it would be useful for you to be quiet and keep close." Harry said. He crouched up and moved stealthily forward. Minnie crawled behind him. After a few minutes, Harry stuck out his hand and Minnie stopped. He turned to her and held a finger to his lip. Minnie fell silent. Harry parted a bush and Minnie saw a clearing full of whirring gizmos and objects. In the center was a giant brass cauldron. Minnie heard snoring and saw a Beagle Boy's sleeping face rollover the hole.

Minnie crept to the side and moved through the brush quietly. She stepped lightly over a thumping drum and crept towards the giant cauldron. She slipped one knot over one handle and another knot over the other. She slowly wound it up and started to pull away. As she did, she noticed the pot felt little to nothing. It was as light as a feather. She dropped the robe and moved over to it. She picked it up with one hand and quietly walked out.

"Hey!" one of the Boys shouted. All eyes opened up and swords were drawn. "Put out cauldron down and we can promise your safety."


	32. Greater Evils Brewing

"Hello, sleeping beauties." Minnie said as she fondled the cauldron between her hands. "You know, I was sent here to…uh…inspect old…brass cauldrons. Yeah. And this one is in terrible shape. So, I'm just going to go take this one back and you'll receive you new cauldron in say…ten to eleven years." Minnie rushed forward but on spirit stopped her.

"Hey, I think I've seen you before." He said as he stared at her face. Minnie bowed her head.

"Me? Nope. I've never been to these woods. Actually, never been to France either. First time. Gee, would you look at the time." Minnie said, pretending to look at an invisible clock tower in the sky. "I guess I'll be going."

"Wait! Now I remember. You're that princess we tried to get rid of." The Beagle boy thrust her back into the center. Harry smacked his face behind the bush. He looked up and jumped.

"Hey, don't you think we should finish the job?" one of the Beagle Boys said.

"Yeah, the boss would be happy." The shortest said. Their blades gleamed as they closed in on Minnie.

"Now boys, is that any way to treat a lady?" Minnie said as she readied her pistol under her skirts.

"No. The again, we aren't proper gents either." They closed in on her. As they charged, Minnie jumped up and spun over them. They collided. She grabbed the pot and made for the brush. Before she could make it, the ground shook and walls blocked her path. She was trapped in a circle.

"Is it too late to ask for a little negotiation?" Minnie said as she gave a cheesy smile back at her on coming attackers.

"Yes."

"Well, you asked for it." Minnie said. She took out her pistol and shot. It went right through them.

"We're ghosts." One of the Boys pointed out. "Did you really think that would work?"

"Who ever said I was aiming for you?" Minnie said with a smirk. The bullet rebounded off of the mirror at the end and flew up and out of the arena. It arced and flew down. Minnie ran from the wall, straight through her attackers who were too dazed to notice. She jumped behind and couple of crates and grabbed a nearby umbrella. She opened it and held it over her head. RThe Boys laughed at her, until they heard the loud screech. They turned in terror and saw to trees fall, coming directly at them. They drew their swords as the Manor burst through the rock wall and roared.

Flames burst out of the door. The Beagle Boys ran far, bumping into the umbrella Minnie was hiding under. "You!" they shouted. Minnie blocked the blows and ran.

"Harry!" Minnie shouted as she looked to the trees. She saw him settled on a high ledge. He lowered down for her. "Wait! The cauldron." Minnie said as she looked back. The Beagle Boys were close behind her, the cauldron behind them, and the Manor. She sighed and ran into the maelstrom. She fended off the Beagles and then ran pell- mell. She whipped out a knife and the piece of rope on the ground. She clicked her heels and attached it to on spike. She then did a spiral flip and the knife flew onto the roof. She grabbed the rope and was flown over the Manor and into the cauldron. She dragged the knife back and hurriedly undid the rope as the Manor turned to her. She tied the cauldron to her waist and another loop was fitted over one of her hands. She ran under the Manor, which attempted to crush her. She slid out from under it and fired one shot at one of the windows. The Manor shouted and gave another fire blast at her, just as she wanted. She turned the cauldron around so the opening was facing the Manor and felt herself lift off the ground. She flew above the Beagle Boys, who were incinerated. She grabbed Harry and was pulled up.

"Success." Minnie said as she gave a thumb up.

Minnie walked out of the Forksten woods. Harry was right behind her. "I'm not going out of here. This is where I belong." Harry said as he pointed himself behind him.

"Okay. Thanks for your help." Minnie said as she shook his hand.

"Beware, Minnie. There is even greater evil stirring out in the world. You may find your days numbered." Harry said as he closed the door to the woods. Minnie stood there, shocked at what he had told her. As she thought of the Phantom Blot out there and the Nightmare as well, she felt extremely

Scared


	33. Loathsome

Loathsome. That is what Minnie felt about all of the love struck lovers going about their lives. They were making kiss faces at each other while they walked. They were holding hands, hugging, kissing, and any other manner of affection. Minnie loathed them. Why should they get to keep their spouses and she had to lose her and risk death to bring him back. Minnie sipped her coffee. She had paid the bill and was waiting for a location for her next item. A declaration of love. Where would she find that? She got up and walked down the street. She thought hard and gave some hateful glances at the couples passing her. She hated love. And yet, it haunted her like an evil ghost.

As she walked the dusty road, she passed a schoolhouse, where the students were writing. That is when an idea popped into her head. She hurried back and ran into the classroom. "Excuse me." Minnie said as the teacher turned to her. Her face was stern and her eyes unmerciful. "I was just wondering if you're students could write a love letter for me." Minnie said. The teacher raised her stick and beat her.

"Out!" the teacher yelled. She whacked Minnie again. "Leave my students alone." Minnie ran out of the school and ran down the trail She stuck her nose up at the school and kept walking. As she walked, she didn't notice the band of men walking stealthily down the road and enter the school. "I said…" the teacher said as she turned around to face whom she thought was Minnie. She stopped when she saw the guns.

"I say the things around here." Berscout said as he gave an evil grin.


	34. A Little Favor

Minnie was still walking with her head up when she heard the footsteps. She turned and saw a young boy running to her. "What now?" Minnie said, laden with scorn. The boy was panting and Minnie saw the gash in his chest. She knew instantly what was happening. She picked him up and ran to the town. She ran into the doctor's office.

"Can you not see I am closed?" the doctor said as he put down his half eaten sandwich.

"Can you not see this child has severe injuries?" Minnie retorted as she set the child on the table.

"I am still closed." The doctor said as he turned back to his lunch. The boy moaned. Minnie growled.

"I am tired of people like you! I've spent six months dealing with people like you who just don't want to help." Minnie flipped over his desk and dragged him over by his tie. "Now you are going to heal this kid, not going to worry about your lunch and you are going to like it!" Minnie shouted as she ran off towards the town, giving a warning bullet behind her.

Minnie dashed into the school and saw it was empty. She looked around and checked under desks. There was no one. She sheathed her sword. "What would someone want with children?" Minnie asked as she heard a voice coming for the town center. She listened from the doorway and she felt a pang of grief. "Berscout." She said softly. She ran out of the doorway and down the road. Yes, Berscout was there, with the children tied to a pole. The villagers were rebelling, screaming. She slipped into the crowd and quietly made her way forward.

"Yes, I know it is an inconvenience to you but don't worry. You'll have all your children back, if you help me first." Berscout said with his trademark grin.

"What do you want then?" A man said from the crowd. The rest nodded in agreement.

"What I need you to do is find a certain mouse that is running around. She'll be wearing a musketeer hat and likely has a sword in her hands." Berscout said. Minnie looked down at the sword in her hands and quickly put it back in. "I want you all to find her and then bring her to me." An old man turned around and looked. He saw Minnie crouching.

"There she is." The man said as he pointed to her. Minnie grew panicked and raised her sword. The mob rounded on her. She jumped out of their reach and climbed a pipe. As she jumped to the roof of the house she took aim at Berscout. His men jumped in front of him and raised their guns as well. Minnie put the gun down.

"Ha!" Berscout said, as he looked triumphant. "You shoot and you'll be shot at as well. Also, if you don't surrender, then these lovely children get killed. Would you really want that?" Berscout said as he grinned. Minnie noticed the truth to this. She dropped her pistol and climbed down. She was instantly taken by the mob and thrown to Berscout's feet.

"Do what you want with me. Leave these people and their children alone." Minnie said as she bowed at his feet. Berscout gave her a kick to the face and Minnie rolled backwards.

"Minnie, do you think I would settle for that?" Berscout asked as he looked down on her. He turned to his men and grabbed a gun. He pointed it down at her. "I don't just go for one you know." Berscout said. He rounded on the children and aimed for a small trail of gunpowder that led to the pole. Minnie jumped up and knocked him out of the way, a little too late. The bullet hit the powder and the trail of fire started. It wound its way to the children and Minnie was held back. "That, is what I would do." Berscout said as he sat back and watched the show.


	35. Young Love

Minnie punched her attackers in the stomach and ran forward. She stomped out the flame and spun around. She was hit in the arm by Berscout's bullet. "You just won't except defeat." Berscout said as he reloaded.

"Because, I know I can still win." Minnie said as she knocked him down. "That is what I would have done." Minnie mocked as she stepped up and prepared to attack him. She heard a great rush and saw the villagers rush the guards. The guards fell and Minnie saw guns being flown here and there. She was too distracted to see Berscout whip out another match and relight the trail of gunpowder. Minnie turned and gave a kick to Berscout's head. She ran to the pole and worked quickly to undo the ropes. She saw the shadow behind her and blocked Berscout's attack. Minnie pushed him off and continued attacking. She placed some nice kicks and blows. When it seemed she had won she felt a pain in her arm. The bullet was affecting her. Berscout stood over her.

"You poor, pathetic fool." Berscout said as he raised his sword. Then he fell. The small boy that had been injured stood behind him, holding a metal pipe. Minnie smiled as the kid gave Berscout another blow to the head. It was only then that Minnie heard the children's screams. She turned and saw the fire almost at the post. She frantically crawled over and threw herself onto the flame. He skirts caught fire and she quickly rolled it out. She lay there, weak and exhausted. She got up and cut the rope holding the children. She slumped onto her sword as the children ran to their parents.

"Jimmy! You saved us." One girl cried as she ran and hugged the boy holding the pipe.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Jimmy said. He smiled and rubbed his stitches.

"Oh, I have something for you." The girl said as she took out a letter. Jimmy took it and read it. "It's a little love note I wrote for you." Minnie peaked up at this but instantly went down as she felt the pain in her arm.

"Thanks, Kitty. But, I think she deserves it more." Jimmy said as he pointed to Minnie. Minnie looked confused, as did Kitty. "She did ask for a love letter. Besides, I have you to tell me that everyday." Jimmy handed the letter over to Minnie and Minnie smiled. Yet, as she looked at the young couple she was feeling

Loathsome


	36. Vulnerable

Vulnerable. That is what Minnie felt as she finally got back out into the world. After she had recovered from her bullet wound, she had decided to stay in Paris for the rest of the month and wait until June to start again. She was disappointed to find out that Berscout and some of his men had gotten away. She remembered many people that she had met the past few months and thought of how their lives must be different. She walked out and among the tall trees of the road. Glad to finally get some fresh air. She was feeling rejuvenated being in the world again and yet vulnerable, knowing that she was still uneasy after her last battle.

She walked through the fields of the countryside, a sack across her back. It was empty since she had left all of her items at home. She was happy to restart again and go about her life. "Next up, the hair from a bovine's tail." Minnie read to herself. She glanced at the list and saw that she had only three after this item. "This is going to end very soon. I can felt it. It was June 15th. She knew it had been a long and difficult time since she had started and she knew she could never go back to the way things were. As the farm came into sight she felt like skipping to it, yet walking cautiously so that she wouldn't easily fall into a trap. She didn't even know that there was nothing to fear at this farm, except the revelations that would come.


	37. Winged Pigs

Minnie walked through the gate and stepped inside the farm. "Hello." Minnie cried as she checked around. There was no one there. She called again and there was still no answer. She moved forward, sword drawn. "I'm just here to look at your cow." Minnie cried as she walked around to the barn. She slid the door open and saw a couple of animals sleeping. Their eyes were closed in dreams and their movements were still. She crept forward, keeping a watchful eye for a cow. She didn't see any. That is when she saw the door. It was an old wooden door. It had a knocker at the top that looked like a pig with wings. Minnie lifted her hand to the knocker when she heard an oink from behind. She spun around and saw hundreds of flying pigs descend on her. Some had spears attached to their heads while other had sharp spokes on the tips of their wings.

"Freeze mouse." A pig said. The pig was wearing a gold helmet and wore a lethal spear on his back along with some knives on his hooves.

"Please, I just came for a cow. That is all." Minnie said. She gave a small tap of her sword to the spear. The pig grunted.

"No one is to be here. And no one is to see our leader." The pig motioned to the door. Minnie turned and pressed on it. The pigs raced in and almost skewered her alive.

"Sorry, had to try." Minnie said as she gulped. They backed up an inch.

"And why would you need a cow for?" the commander asked.

"Well, long story." Minnie began as she fondled her sword. "You see, my husband was killed last year and I met this guy who said he could bring him back if I got these ingredients. So, I am on this quest to find the items and one of these items is the hair of a cow's tail. So if you would be kind enough…"

"Wait. Are you Minnie?" the commander asked.

"Yes, widow of Mickey Mouse." Minnie said, praying Mickey's name might do some good. It had done that so far.

"Yes, Hogsty had said that you might come here." The commander said. The other pigs lowered their weapons and the commander smiled. "He is expecting you. He's busy right now. He's talking to his older brother. Maybe you've heard of him?"

"Probably have. I've met just about all of his siblings besides Crystal." Minnie replied with a small grin. She put her sword away and straightened up.

"He's in a meeting with his brother, Blared." The commander said.

"Blared? I'm his friend." Minnie said as she gave a smile. She remembered her old friend. The last time she had seen him, he was flying away from her on the underground continent. She had seen him again a couple of weeks later with his brother Ye but she had never spoken to him. "I've got to see him!" Minnie shouted as she turned and burst through the wooden doors. She closed her eyes and opened them.


	38. The Real Reason

Minnie was surprised. A pig was sitting on a high throne and what appeared to be another chair was toppled over. "Hello, Minnie." Hogsty said with a rich voice. 'Do come in more. I hope my men didn't startle you."

"A little." Minnie said as she checked around for her long lost friend. "I was wondering, where is…"

"Blared. Yes, he said you would say that." Hogsty said as he nodded his head. "I am afraid he had to fly. Something came up concerning the nightmare and a colony that he saved. He's very protective."

"Yes, I know." Minnie said as she looked down. She felt a little tears start to swell.

'Don't cry, Minnie." Hogsty pleaded. "I know it may be hard for you to get over so much. You've lost your friends, your husband, and your new friend had abandoned you for the time being. I also hear you have a crush on your employer." Minnie perked up. She thought of Emil and how nice he is. She felt fuzzy inside and weak in the knees.

"Yes, I do have a crush on Emil Eagle." Minnie said as she felt him pass through her mind.

"Ah, disloyalty." Hogsty said as he rummaged in his cape pocket for something. 'You know, Mickey gave his life for you." Hogsty stated as he pulled out a vial that contained a single hair. "Here is your cow tail hair you wanted. Blared knew that is why you were coming here." Hogsty gave her the vial.

"Yes, thank you. But I also know Mickey gave his life for his friends." Minnie remarked.

"But, who was it that had to go along for the adventure, get captured in the process and have her friends save her, killing her friend and husband in the process?" Minnie looked up in shock. "In truth, you caused Mickey's death." Hogsty clicked his hooves and some guards came to escort her out. "I am sorry I had to tell you that but it is best that you know what you have done."

As Minnie was walking away from the farm, she felt a great depression seeping into her. It was true. What Hogsty had told her. If she had not gone for the adventure, then she never would have been captured and Mickey would not have had to die for her. The same with Daisy. As she left she felt extremely

Vulnerable.


	39. Wet

Wet. That is what Minnie felt as water lapped onto her. She was sitting in her boat as she was rowed out to an island she hoped would have what she needed. It was now July. The quest itself would have been shorter is there had been an exact map of where the items were. She had spent many weeks trying to figure out the next riddle. Water from the eye of a skull. As they rowed over, Minnie felt a little better inside. She was happy that her journey was going to end. All she wanted now was to take a rest. "Could you please row faster." Minnie told the rowers. They nodded and Minnie felt the boat lurch faster. "Finally, almost done." Minnie said to herself.

As she sat in that boat, someone else was watching her. They sat atop a tall tree, crouched against the sun. They looked with squinted eyes down on her as she and her boat made it to the shore. They stayed up there until they saw her move forward. They grabbed their spears and climbed down, going to give Minnie a welcome. It was not going to be warm.


	40. Into the Skull

Minnie cut down the thick brush in her path. "Well, deserted enough." Minnie said to herself. She touched the small bottle at her hip and kept walking. As she did, she saw the forest start to get denser until she was trapped in a tangle of vines, leaves, and twigs. After she finally pushed her way through she saw a small stream in the distance. "Now we're in business." Minnie cried as she sheathed her sword and ran to the water flow. She turned around and looked up. There, towering above the entire forest was a giant rock skull. "Just as I suspected." Minnie said triumphantly. She walked forward, through the stream.

As she walked, she noticed some of the foliage seemed to get up and follow her. She spun around and grabbed her pistol. She saw a bush quickly duck down. She aimed and shot. The bush jumped out of the way. Then the other forest foliage attacked her. She was being pulled and smacked. She finally gave in an allowed them to take her away. As they dragged her away, Minnie saw mushrooms, sprouts, and other flowers pull up roots to follow them. As she wondered how they could do that she noticed where they were taking her. Into the skull.


	41. Over Water

Minnie saw the trees and brush disappear into a hole up ahead. "Excuse me, where are we going?" Minnie asked the tree carrying her.

"Home." The tree said in a great moan. Minnie then was lifted out of his hands. She looked into the small hole that the foliage was going into and saw rushing water. "Bye-bye." The tree said as he dumped her in. She hit the water hard. She gurgled above and felt the rapids carry her along. She tried fruitlessly to get to the other side of the river. As she went she noticed that little light was coming from up ahead. She closed her eyes and held breath. She felt herself dip under and then spun around twice. When she resurfaced, she was in a dark tunnel, the river raging through it. She swam forward to get out of the dark and felt her feet connect with something in the water. She looked down and saw the pale white skeleton floating in the water.

She screamed and dove out of the way. She hit another skeleton and floated forward. She turned and started swimming frantically towards the shore. She couldn't reach it. Then, she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. She swam as hard and fast to it as she could. When she reached the end of the tunnel she saw what looked like two eye sockets above and a nose hole in front of her. "I'm in the skull." Minnie said as she realized this. She quickly took out her vial and filled it up with the water. The water was a weird mix of dark blue and gray. She slipped it back in and stroked to the shore. She made it. She pulled herself out and saw the bushes crowd her.

"Please, I just want peace." Minnie pleaded as she regained her breath. The trees suddenly morphed into humans. The bushes turned to children and the small flowers and fungi turned to babies.

"That is all we wanted to hear." The chief said as the tallest tree turned back to a man. "We are not used to people coming to our island and if they do, it is only to take out trees. We want to protect our land."

"I understand." Minnie said as she sat up and wrung some water out from her skirt. "I got what I wanted. I am going." Minnie held up the bottle and the people looked quizzical.

'That is it?" the chief asked. He pointed to the bottle and made a weird face. "And to think we we're going to kill you over water."

"Yeah." Minnie said. The people of the island took her back to the shore where her boat was and gave her some fruit for the journey back to the mainland. Minnie took them and split them up with the rowers. As she started back, Minnie felt lucky. So far, thought this quest was coming to an end, that she could do this forever. And she also thought of how Mickey and her would look like back together. Then, Emil popped in and Mickey vanished from her mind. Maybe, Mickey had to die so she could find her true love, Emil Eagle. Yet, as she sat down she discovered something. She was still

Wet.


	42. Excited

Excited. That is what Minnie felt as she finally found the location of the next item. It was the beginning of August and it had taken her a long time. She was riding in her carriage to the location. She was also excited by the fact that after she had this item, she would only have one more to obtain before she saw Emil again. She smiled to herself as the carriage pulled up to the tower. The tower stood in the very center of the town and was the tallest building. "Thank you." Minnie said to the coachman. She took her bag with her and entered into the building. It was a museum of the most important events in Italy. "Item to find, the Cable of Doom." Minnie told herself as a reminder. She hoped that the guillotine that killed Mr. And Mrs. Duck was here. She knew what it looked like and hoped that she would find it somewhere above. She climbed the stair with the other visitors.

As she climbed, she looked at the door markers. They indicated which floor you were on. She hoped it would be somewhere on the thirteenth floor. The highest the building went to was twenty-two. Minnie was panting by the tenth floor. "Why so many stairs? What couldn't we have a big box that goes up and down when you push a button?" Minnie complained. She reached the thirteenth floor and opened the door. This was the murder wing. She crept inside and looked around. At the center was the guillotine. She ran over and looked for the rope that held the blade. She found it. As she reached up to cut it she heard panicked screaming coming from outside. She walked over to the window and looked out. There were men out there. Some were holding people back and beating them while others set to work around the base of the tower. She saw some people running out of the tower.

As she looked down, she saw one man take a torch and hold it to the ground. He looked up and gave his evil grin at Minnie. "Berscout!" Minnie screamed. Then she pieced it together and ducked just as the base of the tower blew up.


	43. Rescue Mission

Minnie couched and opened her eyes. Dust was in the air everywhere. She crawled forward and grabbed her dropped sword. She tore off some of her shirt and covered it in the water pitcher near by. She covered her mouth and walked to the door. She looked down the stairs and saw what she dreaded. A swarm of people was climbing the stairs. She walked down farther and tapped a man in a suit. "Is everyone okay?" Minnie asked.

"I think so." The man said as he let a mother by. "I think a couple of people are still down there though. But don't bother, they'll die anyway."

"No, I will care. Those people are innocent." Minnie shouted. She pushed him aside and ran down the stairs. When she rounded the corner to the fourth floor she saw giant flames. She covered her eyes and kept walking. Some steps fell and she screamed. "Is there any one down there?" Minnie shouted down the stairs. She heard some shouts. She ran down the stairs and into the third floor. The second and first floors were s badly wrecked that it seemed that the tower would fall soon. She burst into the door and looked around. The tapestry ward. The walls were a flame and beams were crashing down from the ceiling.

Minnie moved quickly. She heard some coughs from the corner and saw a group of three people trying to help an old man trapped under a wooden beam. Minnie motioned for them to move aside. They did. She raised her cutlass and severed the beam clean in half. She helped the man up and to the door. She stopped at the stairs. "Take him up. I need to help this floor." They went up and Minnie broke down the door. This floor was blasted out. No one was in it. She ran up to the next floor. The door wouldn't move. She barged into it and it opened. Some people were crowded into the middle of the room, coughing and frozen with fear. "Come on!" Minnie shouted as she ushered them up. They ran up the stairs and just as Minnie left the room, the entire ceiling gave way. The sixth floor was no more. She kept going up and checking the rooms for people in trouble.

She saved about 102 from the rooms alone. When she reached the thirteenth floor she remembered the reason she was here. She let the stragglers go up and then ducked into the room. It was in flames. She ran to the flaming guillotine and quickly severed the rope, just as it crumbled. She ran out and she heard a fizzing sound. She ran up to the next floor and looked out. There were small flames in the room but great flames outside the building. She saw another flame moving towards the building. She knew Berscout had lit another fuse. "Get up!" Minnie shouted as she ran out into the stairs, rope in hand. As she was running she felt the stairs fall and saw the entire fourteenth floor crash out of the tower. She creamed and kept running. She felt another quake as the next dynamite went off. This time the entire tower lurched and she fell on the stairs. The step ahead fell out and she scrambled up. She opened the trap door to the roof and ran out. It was crowded with people. They were screaming and crying. The flag above was in flames and tiny sparks fell onto them, setting some clothes up but were quickly put out. Minnie looked down and saw another fuse being lit. They weren't going to make it. Minnie sunk to her knees and cried.


	44. Despair and Joy

As Minnie cried, she thought of how the burning flag represented everything she had been for. It symbolized her cause going up in flames and dying. The rope…the rope. Minnie got up and ran to the flagpole. She undid the loop and lowered the flag. She grabbed it in her hands and tossed the flag over the side. She took the roped and tied it to a gargoyle. She tightened it and tested it. She saw the fuse wind towards the tower. She also saw three more fuses coming.

Minnie got everyone's attention. "Ok, here's what's going to happen. I need all men to take the children down the rope on their backs. The mothers and woman, I need you to stay calm and wait for the children to go before you start down. Men, when you reach the ground, I need some to look after the children and the others to take some of the wreckage and pile it up so the woman can get down faster. Also, help the woman down so they can take care of the children while the men go back to helping. Got it?" Everyone nodded. The men started sliding down the rope. Minnie took out her pistol and loaded. If anyone of Berscout's men got in her way this time, she would shoot them dead. The men got down safely and her plan was working. After the last woman was down safely, Minnie started to grab for the rope. As she was doing this she thought of something. Why wasn't Berscout going after the people on the rope? To answer this, Berscout shot the rope at its knot. It unraveled and fell down. Minnie was trapped at the top of the building, the fuses getting closer.

"So sorry, Minnie." Berscout said with a snide smile. "See, if you leave, then I don't get my laugh. When you die, Minnie, I will look back on this moment and laugh and feel the happiest I have felt since I destroyed that pathetic island." Berscout laughed and stood there, looking at Minnie as she cried hysterically. She looked and saw the victims being led away from the tower. Minnie was hysterical. Tears were pouring down her face and she checked her pistol. She aimed and fired at Berscout. Hit in the leg. Berscout was on the ground in pain. She heard him swear and his men led him to a nearby carriage. They drove off and Berscout looked back up at her. " I may not see it, but I will hear of your death."

Minnie stood at the top of the tower, crying a thousand tears. Then, the tower shook. She fell backwards and got up. It shook again and she fell down. She twisted around and saw a clawed hand extended to her. She looked up and her cried were quickly turned to laughter. "I don't think this is proper place for a queen." Blared said as he gave her a playful look.

"Yes, but then again, I'm not just a queen. I'm a captain of the musketeers." Minnie said as she took his hand and got up.

"So, you would like to stay here?"

" Yeah right." Minnie said as she hugged her friend.

"You know, this would be more touching if we weren't in mortal peril." Blared said as the tower shook again. It was toppling. He grabbed Minnie and spread his wings. He jumped off the edge and flew away.

"So, how have you been?" Minnie asked now that the danger was over.

"Fine, trying to help you." Blared shouted down to her.

"Yeah, and I'll find out all the answers in time." Minnie said sadly.

"No, you find them out now." Blared said with a small grin. As Minnie heard these words, she was

Excited.


	45. Tense

Tense. That is what Minnie felt as she realized the seriousness of what Blared was going to tell her. As Blared flew through the forests and across the lake, Minnie felt the tenseness build inside of her. "Blared?" Minnie asked. "Just, what exactly are you going to tell me?"

"Everything." Blared responded as his eyes searched the coves around the lake. "To a point. I can't tell you everything. Sat, don't you have one more item to get?"

"Yeah." Minnie said as she searched her pocket. She took it out and looked down the long list. She gave a small laugh as she read the final item. "Blared, guess what."

"What?"

"My final item is a lock of vampire hair."

"That's odd." Blared responded as he looked down at the paper. Minnie held it up for him. "Emil really is sneaky."

"How did you know my employer was Emil?" Minnie asked as she crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the water. She would no longer need that.

"Everyone does." Blared told her. "You've only been on this quest for-what-ten months."

"Yeah, if I didn't have Gertrude looking after the kingdom with Freddy helping her, my kingdom would be toast. I help on occasion when I am looking for where the next item was but it helped that Freddy, my second in command, helped Gertrude when I was gone." They slowly descended to a waterfall. They passed through and she saw a small town at the far end. She noticed that Blared was aiming more for the stone pillar in the center of a pool of water. Minnie saw others around it.

"Yeah, Minnie. I have my siblings here to help fill in the gaps." Blared said as Minnie noticed Harry, Ye, Hogsty, Sandy, and Nessie around the pillar. "I hope you don't mind.


	46. Some Battle Talk

Minnie touched down onto the pillar with Blared. " If you had to call in your siblings then there must be a lot of stuff to talk about." Minnie examined.

"There is." Blared said as he sat down. 'Sit Minnie." Minnie sat. "Now, I will start off by saying that I am very proud of how you have progressed these past ten months. You have shown remarkable expertise. Also, I would like to give you the lock of hair you need now so we won't be distracted at the end." Blared raised one claw to his hair and cut off a bit. He gave it to Minnie.

"Thanks." Minnie said as she pocketed it.

"Now, I will start when I think we should start. When my creator made me. I was made as his final dying creation. He passed on a certain medal to me before he died and told me to make my siblings and tell them where to guard their piece of the Gateway. I am sure you have seen the Gateway by now. Anyway, when the Phantom Blot came to call, I was ready. We fought and yet, he trapped me between the hands on the clock face. He stole the piece and I was left in depression. I then wanted a greater meaning to my life and therefore started collecting old cogs. I am sure you know how protective I was of those cogs. It wasn't until I met you that I got out of the tower and started visiting my siblings, telling them of you and the miracle I witnessed."

"What was the miracle?" Minnie asked.

"That, is something you will learn later and it will be even more of a miracle then." Blared responded as he gave a small laugh.

"Anyway." Ye said with a grunt as he interrupted. He had a small gash on his chest and it looked scaly to the eyes. "I had to deal with his lackey, Pokey. The small hedgehog guy with the really big stick. Well we fought but he played dirty. He trapped me in a snow pile and by the time I had gotten out, he had taken the piece. I then started to let the villagers use my fur for their cloth and blankets."

"I was attacked by the Nightmare." Nessie said as she stuck her head out of the water. "It came at me from nowhere. I was under water, helping the merpeople move bellow to their safe zone. I had to save both the people and the Gateway. In the end, I decided the merpeople were more important. After, I started digging out of my Scottish loch and out to the ocean. Since then, I've been living happily and protecting lost sailors from he nightmare bellow. It is not always down there but I never want to risk it."

"Wow." Minnie exclaimed as she heard of these battles. "So, you were all affected because of what your creator, Morcius did. I know I've heard and seen that name before." Minnie said as she searched her mind.

'That is because, Morcius was Mickey's father." Blared said. "Mickey's father had an interesting life. I am sure Mickey would tell you."

"Yeah, if he is alive." Minnie said sadly as she bowed her head. This time, however, she did not cry. Mickey had been replaced in her heart. By Emil Eagle.

"Back to these battles." Hogsty said as he belched loudly. " My big Bro, Blared, thought I couldn't handle the Nightmare on my own so he gave me an army of flying pigs. Even that didn't help. After that, we retired to the farm and raised other animals to see if they would grow wings like us. It never happened." He grunted and looked down.

'It may happen someday." Minnie said to cheer him up.

"Yeah right. I've been trying for years." Hogsty replied with a snort.

"True." Minnie said. "But I've been trying for months to get this quest done and that has happened." Then, she though of something. "Blared, did I really cause Mickey's death?"

Blared turned to her and she felt the entire cave grow silent. Blared blinked and replied, "Yes."


	47. MUCH More

Minnie sat there. Shock and sadness enveloped her. She had caused the death of Mickey. "Back to this battle talk." Harry said as he cleared his throat. "I was attacked by Pokey. He used the magic of the Manor to deal some nice blows to me. He took the piece and left me in the woods. The Beagle Boys found me and continued to nag me. Since they wouldn't die, it was eternal punishment. I finally got revenge on them when you came." Harry laughed and yet stopped when he saw Minnie staring to cry. 'Come on! Mine wasn't as sad as Nessie's."

"It's not that." Minnie said as she wiped her tears away. "I just can't believe that I did that."

"Minnie, stop crying." Blared said as he took out a handkerchief. "There is nothing you can do now. In fact, there is a whirlpool behind Emil's house. This whirlpool has been the basis of many tears. It is a round whirlpool that is in the middle of a lake. It happens randomly and when someone gets pulled in, they are never seen again. No one knows what is inside it. If you think you are the only one that has had sadness, you are very much mistaken."

"But why am I made to suffer this much?" Minnie asked. 'I don't see you suffer!" Minnie said as she pointed at him. She was sobbing.

"Back to the stories." Came a voice from somewhere. Minnie looked around and saw a crystal ball floating in the air. "I have also suffered sadness, Minnie. I was captured by the Phantom Blot and taken to Pokey. I was lodged into his cursed table and stuck there, sending messages to the members of the PB Organization. I saw you and your friends come in and I was made to show some of Donald's past. I went further then that and trapped you in the past while I fended off Pokey. In doing this, you saw and saved Donald. Pokey would not have let you do that. I was freed recently by a special someone who is searching for you Minnie." Crystal flashed a quick hint but Minnie never caught it.

"Well, I was attacked by the Phantom Blot as well." Sandy said as she coughed out some excess sand.

'Wait!' Minnie shouted. "Sandy got shot and yet she is still fine. How is that?" Minnie asked. Blared looked a little shocked and Minnie gave a triumphant shout. 'Ha! See! You can't feel pain. And you wonder why I am this sad? You don't know what pain is." Minnie was shaking.

'We can't feel pain dealt by mortals." Blared informed her. "Only supernatural beings can hurt other supernatural beings. My siblings and me can hurt each other but you could not even make only a dent on us. Our only other enemies are the Nightmare and the Phantom Blot."

"The Phantom Blot?" Minnie asked. "He's just some loon under a black sheet. He's not supernatural."

"Minnie, have you not seen him?" Blared asked. His siblings looked shocked at what Minnie had just said. "He can read minds, disguise himself, grow tentacles form his midriff and he can even sink into a pool of black and swallow anyone he chooses. Does that sound like some guy under a sheet?" Minnie shook her head. "He is more. MUCH more."


	48. She Does it Alone

"So, the Phantom Blot is supernatural." Minnie confirmed.

"He is someone-and his followers-that you do not want to meet." Blared said with a sad sigh. "Yet, even people not associated with him can do much damage. Look at Berscout. He destroyed an entire under ground continent. I had stayed after I left you, knowing he would do something rash and he did. I stayed and saved all of the islanders. They are in the village back there. In reality, only a handful of people perished. But, imagine if I hadn't been there. Those people back there-fitting back into their lives-would be dead."

"I don't care!" Minnie shouted. "You left me alone to face all of my problems."

"But, it was to help you get prepared. Minnie, you needed to be in top shape of else…" Blared started before Minnie slapped him across the face.

"I lost my family, my friends, my life and you could only think of others." Minnie shouted as tears swelled in her eyes. "The only one I can trust anymore is Emil."

"You can trust us as well!" Blared said as he got up. "Minnie, Berscout is evil. I had to help. I am sorry I left you alone but…"

"Save your breath!" Minnie said as she picked up her bag. "I am going back to Emil now, and I will marry him. I will get my life back to the way it was. Without you" Minnie climbed down the stairs and ran out of the cavern.

"Minnie! Don't get mad at us!" Blared shouted to her. "It was YOUR fault any of this happened. Because you were ignorant, you lost everything. Yet, you are still ignorant! Leave Emil, everything will right itself!"

"Shut up!" Minnie shouted back. 'I know I messed up but I can do this myself. I am going to my love now and nothing you say will ever stop me!" Minnie ran out of the cave and all the way back to Paris. Blared stood atop the stone pillar, depressed. Ye came up behind him.

"We gotta help her." Ye said as he started to go down the steps. Blared put a hand on Ye's shoulder and stopped him.

"She rejected us." Blared said solemnly. "She has to do this alone."


	49. Finale Part 1

Minnie walked down the familiar path to Emi Eagle's house. She had her head held high and her eyes straight ahead. She was a changed mouse. She had romantic attractions to Emil now and she had learned more then she had wanted from Blared and his six siblings. She walked up the porch and knocked on the door. Emil swung the door opened and smiled. "Minnie!" Emil said. "I thought I would see you again."

"Yes, you would." Minnie said as she looked him in the eyes. She felt like kissing him now and letting everything happen as it should happen. She walked in and Emil led her to the lab.

'I trust you have all the items." Emil said as he walked over to a tall machine in the middle of the room. The items she had collected earlier were all on a table. She emptied her bag and laid the items on the table. Emil went straight to work on it.

'Emil." Minnie said as she fiddled with her hands. 'Last time I saw you, I was in a state of depression after my parents were killed. When you were there I asked you a question. Do you remember what it was?"

"Yes. You asked me if I loved you." Emil said as he looked at her.

'And do you remember what you said?"

"Yes. I said maybe." Emil put down his tool and looked at her.

"Well, I want a clear answer now." Minnie said. 'I want to know now if I can spend the rest of my life with you or I should forget about you. I need to know."

"You really want to know?" Emil said. Minnie nodded. Emil stepped towards her and caressed her check. "The answer is, yes." Emil leaned in and they kissed.


	50. Finale Part 2

As Minnie and Emil kissed Minnie saw a quick reflection off the shiny paneling of the machine. She saw Mickey, a golden glowing mouse, looking at her and he shook his head. Minnie pushed Emil off of her and ran to the panel. She thought she saw Mickey fade and all that was left was a small ball of light. She spun around and saw a tiny trail of light going into the door at the top of the stairs. 'Mickey?" Minnie asked. That is when she noticed Emil's laughter. 'What is it honey?"

Emil kept laughing as he backed up. "She is ready my lord." Emil smiled as the Phantom Blot walked out from behind a machine, hands turned to duel swords.

'Very good, Emil." The Phantom Blot complimented. "I see you did a fine job of testing Minnie."

"Testing?" Minnie asked as her sword was drawn. "Emil, what is he talking about?"

"Well, Minnie. When he saw you weren't even worth killing, he sent me in to test you. I sent you on these quests. At the end, if you had progressed in skill and let Mickey go, you would be fit to be killed by the Phantom Blot. And you pass with flying colors." Emil smiled as he pulled out a large gun with electric shocks pulsing in it.

"Now, Minnie, I will kill you." The Phantom Blot said as he raised his swords. He swung at Minnie but they were blocked, by Emil's gun.

" Not so fast, bug guy." Emil said as he threw him off. He grabbed Minnie. Minnie struggled by Emil's grip was too great. "I tested her. I made her what she is today. I think I deserve something. I'll give you Minnie if you give me your powers and title."

"So, I'm your bargaining chip!" Minnie shouted as she squirmed.

'That is one way of putting it." Emil said snidely.

"Emil. I thought you were faithful." The Phantom said as he readied his swords. "But, you are expendable." The Phantom swung his swords but Emil blocked it, releasing Minnie in the process. Emil charged his energy gun and fired. The Blot flew back as the shocks hit him. Emil reloaded and aimed again. The Blot dodged it and clashed with Emil. They sparred back and forth, knocking over the tables and demolishing the machines.

"Wait!" Emil shouted as he blocked another attack. 'Shouldn't we be going after Minnie?" The men turned to where Minnie had been. She was gone. They heard the door slam above and each took off after their prey.


	51. Finale Part 3

Minnie ran to the front door and tried to wrench it open. It was stuck and she could see darkness pouring out of it. They slowly combined into the Phantom Blot. 'Not leaving I hope." The Blot said as he slashed. Minnie blocked it.

'No, I was only getting the advantage." Minnie said as she attacked. Then she heard the click and ducked. Emil's energy ray fizzed over her and hit the Blot. He fell to the ground and tried to get Minnie. Minnie took out her knives and tossed one into the barrel of Emil's gun. He tried to pull it out but was to late as Minnie ran past and out the back door. She ran as fast as she could up the hill and stopped. There was a small stretch of land reaching out over a lake. Bellow, Minnie saw a swirling sphere from beneath the water's surface. "This is what Blared was talking about." Minnie said as a blast was fired next to her. She grabbed her pistol and turned to Emil who had dirt and some blood on his clothes and feathers.

"Is the little mouse trying to run?" Emil asked. He reloaded and aimed. Minnie jumped as it seared her skirt. She shot a bullet. It bounced off the barrel of his gun and lodged itself in a tree stump. She dodged another blast and ran at him. The Blot formed in front of her and slashed. She blocked and started attacking him. The Phantom dodged both Emil's blast and Minnie's swings. When Emil finally hit the Blot he quickly rounded on Emil. Minnie tried to run off but the Blot saw this. He shot a tentacle at her and knocked her back. She lay on her back, regaining breath as her cutlass flew out onto the small strip of land. Emil fired at Minnie, who flipped over twice before getting up. The Blot flipped away from Emil and attacked Minnie, who could only dodge the attacks. She ducked under his sword and ran to her cutlass.

Emil fired one at her and she tripped. The Phantom Blot turned to Emil and knocked the gun out of his hands. The Phantom then drove his hand into the land and twirled hi sword around himself. He then spun around and his arm lifted out of the earth. It was pulsing with gray and brown energy. It hit Emil in the chest and Emil was instantly encased in stone. He was frozen there, blood and dirt splattered on his feathers. The Phantom Blot then swung his sword at Minnie who had reached her sword. Minnie spun around and was stabbed in the chest by the sword. She fell down onto the edge of the promontory. The Phantom Blot stood there for a second, examining what he had done. "Minnie. You end here." The Phantom Blot said before he sunk down and vanished, leaving Emil Eagle a statue and Minnie Mouse, dead.


	52. Finale Part 4

Minnie's corpse wavered on the edge. Then, it fell into the lake. It sunk down and was finally gulped up by the swirling sphere. Minnie's corpse floated in the center of it as Minnie came back to life. "What…happened?" Minnie asked as she looked around the sphere. She saw some images flash by. 'What is this place?" Minnie asked She put her hands forward and instantly, all of the images flew in front of her and started displaying pictures of things that had happened.

The first meeting with Mickey. When Mickey saved her.

When her parents told her never to see Mickey again. When Mickey dressed as a prince. How they fought off Mortimer.

How she went on their next adventure and was separated from Mickey. When she saw her kingdom destroyed. When Mr. Duck captured her. Seeing Julius and the Phantom Blot for the first time. How Mickey saved her. When she walked back to her kingdom.

The burial. When she decided to become a musketeer. Meeting Emil for the first time. Meeting Blared and his siblings. Her last meeting with his siblings. When Emil betrayed her. Her year long quest.

And then, she saw images of events yet to happen.

She saw Pete saying he was good. Her, Goofy and Donald together again. The sun becoming black. The Phantom Blot fighting her. A realm of darkness and Blared saving her along with three ducks she didn't know.

Then, came the events out of order. These images made her think of how sad and evil the world and her life was.

She saw the death of Pluto. Daisy being stabbed. Berscout ransoming off the children and blowing up the tower. She saw the Nightmare slithering through the water and Emil Eagle kissing her. She saw the Phantom Blot in front of the Gateway and him beckoning for something. She then saw Chip and Goofy on the floor, dead. She saw the young duck getting stabbed and finally, she saw the Gateway collapse with Mickey in it.

'I'll always love you.' Came the shadow of Mickey's voice. The she saw Mickey step from the swirling vortex, glowing golden. He smiled at her and Minnie finally felt her tears on her face.

'Mickey…" Minnie began. Mickey put his hand on her check. Minnie felt it and felt the warmth.

'Minnie, I am proud of you." Mickey said as he caressed her hair. 'But, let me go." Minnie looked at him. She was crying hard.

'No, I need you." Minnie said as she hugged him. 'I can't let you go. I gave my best and yet I still couldn't save you."

'But, Minnie, even if you didn't see any good at first from what you did doesn't mean it didn't do good. Take a rest. You deserve it." Mickey said as he pushed her away. They were holding hands and Minnie was floating away.

"Mickey!' Minnie cried as she struggled to hang on.

'Minnie, if you love me, then let me go." Mickey said. Minnie hung there, thinking of it. Then, she let go. She fell out of the sky, floating down to Paris bellow. She closed her eyes as she was slowly lifted to the ground and she stood there.

"I still love you." Minnie said silently to Mickey as she pushed him away. She walked down the garden path and into her castle, thinking no more of what had happened.

* * *

Minnie walked into the musketeer's headquarters. She was smiling broadly and picked up her papers. "Hello." Minnie said to the guard at the chair. 'Any business going on?"

"Yes, big business." The guard said.

"How big?" Minnie asked as she looked up from her papers.

"The fellow who poisoned you parents is reported in Paris today." The guard said.

"Berscout." Minnie hissed as she thought of him.

"We're sending some troops to the café we believe he will be at."

"No, I'll go." Minnie said as she picked up her book. "I need some experience. Just have some backup ready." The guard saluted her as she took off down the road. When she reached the café, she sat at a table and ordered a coffee. As she sat there, she thought of all that had happened to her during her adventure. Then, she thought of her experience in the whirlpool and thought of what Mickey had said. She closed her book and looked around. No sign of Berscout.

'You know what?" Minnie said to herself as she sat back in her chair. "I think I will take a rest." She sat back and closed her eyes, blissfully unaware that in only ten minutes her toughest and most dangerous adventure would start. That in ten minutes she would bring Berscout to justice. In ten minutes, her life would change forever. Despite this, she rested and for once in her life she felt

Relaxed.


	53. Story So Far

Lots of updates coming soon. Expect to see the 4th book up in a couple of days. For now, I hope Minnie's book's clues will suffice.

" **So you want to destroy your home?"**

" **No, my prison." Berscout said**

**She(Minnie) sliced his[Ye chest open.**

**Suddenly, Minnie was down in a large, deep hole looking at the head of a statue.**

"**Didn't see that coming!" Minnie said as she took out her canteen. She drank the last of it and then she spotted it. Purple sand was in the man's eye.**

'**We can't feel pain dealt by mortals." Blared informed her. "Only supernatural beings can hurt other supernatural beings. My siblings and me can hurt each other but you could not even make only a dent on us. Our only other enemies are the Nightmare and the Phantom Blot."**

**.She ran as fast as she could up the hill and stopped. There was a small stretch of land reaching out over a lake. Bellow, Minnie saw a swirling sphere from beneath the water's surface.**

**12 23 07**


End file.
